Fushigi Yugi Kirin
by Eniun
Summary: No todo ha acabado, la verdad del magico libro no es inocente. Entre el misterio; Llega una joven ruda causando alboroto para volver a su mundo, regresan los cuatro Dioses, se descubre a la nueva Diosa Kirin, y Tasuki comprende porqué odia a las mujeres.
1. CAPÍTULO 1: LA SUCESIÓN

_-Miaka… -una suave voz pronunciaba su nombre, su tono era de temor- Miaka…_

_El ambiente se contemplaba difuso, únicamente estaba envuelto en total oscuridad, su vista no podía captar mas haya. Aquella negrura fue tragada con rapidez por una cálida luz rojiza que emanaba de su ser, posteriormente, para ofrecerle los recuerdos de sus andanzas. De pronto esas imágenes se evaporaban con sutileza, impregnándose en las paredes del palacio imperial y dispersándose entre estas, sus paredones lucían roídos y sucios, el estanque estaba seco, mientras las vestiduras destajadas, de su antes perfecta construcción, eran rociadas por un viento manso, que se colaba entre los pobres vestigios. Corrió buscando a alguien que pudiese darle respuestas, pero aquella heredad estaba tan desierta. Su respiración se fue agitando, era agobiante ver como esas imágenes vividas eran engullidas por una terrible penumbra, tras ella. _

Justo en ese instante abrió los ojos, pego un leve gemido ahogado, sudaba intensamente. Su compañero se despertó con el sobresalto y la miró un poco asustado.

-Miaka, ¿estás bien? -preguntó el joven, que tocaba confortantemente el hombro de ella.

-¡Taka! ¡He tenido un sueño…! ¡un sueño espantoso!- dejando perder su mirada

-¿De qué hablas? -frunció el seño.

- Soñé que el mundo de los Cuatro Dioses era devorado por la oscuridad. -contesto afligida.

El joven se quedo callado por un momento, contempló a su amada esposa y suspiró profundamente, para después escuchar un llanto proveniente de la otra habitación, recostó a la mujer de cabello castaño y le sonrió levemente.

- El trabajo de mamá es muy agotador - bromeó - Solo es un sueño, Miaka. Descansa un poco, eso ya ha terminado.

**CAPÍTULO 1: LA SUCESIÓN.**

Un despertador se estremecía ruidosamente dentro de una caja sellada. Uno de los choferes de la mudanza estaba iracundo con tal sonido, que provenía de la parte trasera del camión. El conductor detuvo el vehículo con una resplandeciente mueca de victoria, ¡Por fin!, por fin había llegado a su destino y el aparatejo, cualquiera que sea este, dejaría de molestarlo. Presurosamente, aquel hombre, junto a sus compañeros, comenzaron a bajar los empaques y artículos que llevaban en la caja. El sonido había cesado.

Un automóvil se paró unos minutos después de que habían desembarcado la mayoría de las pertenencias, de aquel pequeño transporte se bajaban una señora, de cabello castaño oscuro y un hombre un poco más viejo que ella. Ambos daban instrucciones de donde colocar cada objeto. La residencia era de tamaño mediano, sus techos exteriores estaban cubiertos de tejas color marrón y sus pulcras paredes de tono perla. Tenía un cómodo estacionamiento, donde cabían dos autos, así como un pequeño jardín delantero con un par de árboles y un amplio patio. De pronto la mujer hecho una mirada a la parte trasera de su vehículo. Un par de jóvenes, parecían recoger las últimas cosas que había llevado consigo.

-Te he dicho que no la trajéramos Taro… - le dijo repróchate - Mira la hora que es y aún no llega.

-¡Vamos Sumomo! Esa chica necesitaba un cambio. Quizá así se reponga. –suspiro hondamente-

-¿Reponerse? Si es el mismo demonio –volteó hacia el cielo, asustada- Desde que tú hermano y mi hermana murieron… ¡Por Dios que esta peor!

-No olvides la promesa Sumomo, desde que nuestros hermanos se casaron. Llama a su celular y dile que se de prisa. -le recomendó-

- ¡Pobre de tú hermana Yako!, ¡Pobre hermano mío! -buscando en su bolsa su teléfono móvil- Su hija es el mal encarnado. ¡Que diferentes son sus hermanos!

- Es solo que, mi hermana… su madre y tu hermano les hacen tanta falta. Dejemos esta palabrería, los chicos ya vienen para acá. Y te recuerdo que gracias a la herencia de ellos pudimos adquirir esta casa. -reprendió a la mujer, la cual asintió con la cabeza algo avergonzada.

Un par de horas luego, el sonido de una motocicleta, que retumbaba furiosamente, se apago y una muchacha, de aproximadamente diecisiete años, bajó de ella, se despojó de un casco blanco con marcas rojas y negras, de formas irregulares, para mostrar su furioso rostro blanco, su cabellera castaña clara, amenizada con algunos mechones de colores, haciendo mas destacado en ellos el color rubio, que cubría la mayor parte de su fleco, mismo que escondía sus ojos ocultos bajo unos pupilentes rosáceos. Esta, bastante molesta, comenzó a maldecir.

- ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué demonios tenía que salirme de aquel lugar?... Mis tíos son un mar de moralidades. -gruñó mientras rodaba su moto para dejarla a un lado de la puerta-

Sumomo estaba recargada ligeramente en el marco de la puerta, se veía alterada y con indiferencia le increpó.

-¿Estas demente? Las jovencitas de tu edad están en casa temprano.

-Las simplonas y mojigatas… tal vez. Pero como yo no soy ninguna de "esas"…

- ¡Kaori! -gritó su hermano mayor- Deja tus patanerías. Eres una grosera y mal educada.

- ¡Ohh Ryusei, moralista al rescate! -balbuceó, mientras encadenaba su rocín de acero- tan sólo tiene dieciocho y ya es todo un joven decoroso -murmuró-

- ¡¡Es que eres una malagradecida!! Ellos se han preocupado por ti.

- Sí, sí… ¡Disculpas!, No volverá a pasar, etc, etc…-caminó por la antesala- ¿Dónde dormiré?

-¡Que cínica eres! ¡Hermanita!

El señor Taro entró al recibidor, junto con él mas pequeño de los hermano, al oír tal alboroto.

-Ya no es para tanto…-se frotó el cuello- Son locuras de adolecente. -sonrió entrecerrando sus ojos- ¡Vamos Kasuke! Enseñémosle su habitación a Kaori.

El pequeñito, que escaseaba de seis años, extendía su pequeña mano a su hermana, con una expresión de gusto. El no podía hablar, quizá no quería hacerlo, era la manera en que expresaba su tristeza por la partida de sus padres, pero aquello no alejaba el aire dulce y angelical que rebosaba en su carita.

Tres días más tarde.

El sonido endemoniado, fastidioso y reverberante del despertador, aquel que días atrás había torturado al transportista, ahora sonaba a la altura de los oídos de Kaori. Con el cabello enmarañado y una cara de pocos amigos se levantó a arrojar aquel reloj digital contra la pared. En ese instante Ryusei irrumpió, ojeando el aspecto de su quejumbrosa hermana, comenzó a reírse.

-¡Hey! Tú. ¿De qué te ríes imbécil?

-Que te ves de lo peor, baja pronto, nos vamos al colegio, por ahí anda tu uniforme. Hazme un favor… Por primera vez en tu vida, compórtate y no generes problemas en el nuevo instituto –sonríe fraternalmente-

-¿De que hablas? –Se hace la ingenua-

-Golpear compañeros… ¡HOMBRES!, no da buena imagen para una mujer. -con mofa le contesta-

-¡Machista! -Refunfuña contra él- ¿Si? ¿Y no quieres que sea la típica chica de manga sensible, lloricona y dejada?

-Por lo menos pasarías desapercibida…-sale de la habitación con cara de inquietud, rematando unas palabras tras la puerta- A ver si te consigues un novio y se te quita el mal humor…

Lo último que escuchó Kaori fueron los pasos apresurados de su hermano. Se levantó de mala gana y totalmente rebelde ante el último comentario de Ryusei.

-"Qué idiotez, no cabe duda que quiere verme como una chica de esas, que lloran por su amor. No, yo no creo en el dichoso amor y menos en la basura de hombres. Qué es eso de ver a las mujeres como princesitas indefensas que proteger… ¡patrañas!"- piensa mientras se da un baño- "Hoy en día… estar en casa a espera de que llegue ese "hombre" o llorando como magdalena por que es un traicionero…-suspira mientras se prenda el uniforme- Además…" ¡El amor apesta! -dice sonriendo-

En el colegio.

Kaori, quien enrollaba juguetonamente un mecho de su cabello, caminaba airosa en el "campo de batalla", como solía decir. No esperaba nada de nadie, ni a nadie. No le gustaba ser molestada, al menos ahí, ni tener amigos. Pero que decir de la hora de las juergas, si bien era conocida, en el otro pueblo, como la chica mas "prendida". Retomando su situación, se presentó al aula de clase. Hizo la rigurosa presentación de manera seca y poco afable y se reincorporo a su asiento. En el transcurso tomo notas como cualquier chica normal, cosa que le disgustaba en demasía, hasta llegara a la hora de una de esas "clase-relleno", según su manera de pensar. Un joven maestro entraba por la puerta, su cabello era castaño claro, su porte un tanto relajado y comenzó ha hablarle al grupo con soltura y confianza.

-Mi nombre es Yuuki Keisuke, impartiré la materia de literatura. -escribió su nombre en el pizarrón- Traigo con migo una lista de libros interesantes, pero pueden sugerir más con ese tema -repartió unas hojas con la dichosa lista.

¡LEER ESO!, ¡que clase tan mas aburrida!, ¡Cuanta tortura!, pensó ella al comenzar a verificar cada titulo. Y sin más se paro de su lugar tomando su mochila. Keisuke, el nuevo maestro, la observo por unos segundos, para luego retenerla.

-¿Quién le ha dado permiso de salir de mi clase? -su tono fue ligero, pero opresor-

-Mira Keisu, no sé que… Esos libros solo hablan de "Amor" es una estupidez y perdida de tiempo -sin dedicarle la mirada.

-¿Entonces que le place a la señorita leer? -irónico-

-Algo que "SÍ" deje un aprendizaje. -abrió la puerta-

-¡Ah! - perplejo movió su rostro de arriba abajo- Bien, la señorita, como se llame…

- Kaori Takahashi -le indica-

- La, señorita Takahashi, nos traerá para la próxima semana dos tipos de libros, uno con un tema que yo le indicaré y otro con el cual nos aleccionara sobre su contenido. Pero debe traer reseñas bastante completas. De ambos -afirmó mientras la miraba fijamente.

- ¡Que tontería…! -se escarneció.

-¿Acaso es incapaz? -le lanzó un reto, con un gorgor de burla-

Al escuchar aquel desafío, transformado en una humillación hacia su persona, le contesto.

-¡Vale!, pero si lo hago excelente, usted deberá exentarme. -dictaminando-

Intuyendo Keisuke que una mente tan cerrada no podría lograr aquella treta, se dejó llevar por su impulso, aceptando su dichosa "condición". Escribió en un papelito, una temática y de esa manera las cosas tornaron a su relativa normalidad.

Al salir del colegio, Keisuke había decido ir de visita a la casa de Miaka, a dar unos regalitos a su lindo sobrino y claro ver a Mayo que de vez en cuando iba a ayudar a la antigua sacerdotisa de Suzaku. Estando ahí saludo a todos, que estaban un tanto misteriosos, parecía una reunión planificada. Una sorpresa le había sido preparada al joven, en aras de festejar su nuevo empleo.

-Querido amigo, sabía que lo lograrías. -le rodea con sus brazos toscamente a manera de juego.

- Tetsuya, ¡basta!, lo dejaras sin cabeza -embromó la rubia.

-¡¡Ohh!! Vamos Yui, es lo divertido. -comentó su novio a risotadas.

- Miaka, debería ayudarte con el pastel -se acerco a la peli-castaña.

-¡Gracias Mayo!, eres muy gentil.

-¿Por cierto, donde esta Taka? -pregunta Yui.

-Durmiendo a Hikari…-suspiró profundo, llevándose su brazo a la frete, luciendo algo cansada.

-Miaka… ¿Te encuentras bien? -le inquirió preocupada su amiga Yui.

-Si, no es nada. -mostró su fresca y dulce sonrisa.

Una voz irrumpió tras tanto escándalo, Taka salía de una de las habitaciones del departamento, específicamente la de su bebe. Con algo de energía felicito a su cuñado, prestándose a unas bromas que habían formulado Tetsuya y él para Keisuke.

Mientras tomaban algo de la merienda, un tema salió a flote, una pregunta que le hizo Tetsuya.

-¿Amigo, que harás si algún alumno tuyo se revela?

-Eso me recuerda a una chica que conocí hoy…

-No estarás engañando a Mayo, ¿verdad? -Yui le mira entre cejas y le reprime, sosteniendo un tenedor que apuntaba hacia él-

-No, nada que ver, decía que me recuerda a ella, como se llamaba -se esforzó para retener el nombre- no lo recuerdo. En fin, si una muchacha muy extraña, grosera, áspera y solitaria…

-Pobre chica -dijo Miaka- Algo debe de…

- ¡A, sí! -elevo sus brazos en señal de ovación- Se llamaba Kaori Takahashi.

De pronto Miaka palideció, sus ojos contemplaban el abismo, se oscureció el brillo en ellos… Taka trataba de hablarle una y otra vez, pero ella no respondía, entre los demás vieron como su cuerpo se desplomaba al suelo…

Antes de que eso aconteciera.

Era el reto de ese momento en su vida, pero reflexionando, Kaori, sobre el tema tan atractivo que le había dado su maestro, quizá un libro de cultura legendaria no le vendría mal y sin perder tiempo fue directamente a buscar algún volumen relacionado con ese contenido. Perdida, entre las calles del centro, preguntaba si alguno de ellos conocía una buena librería que manejara esos tramas, pero la gente le daba pistas poco útiles, entre libros de Best-Seller y energía nuclear no daba con lo que buscaba. Caminó un largo rato, hasta que miró una despoblada librería. Tenía en sus afueras carteles de descuento. Eso era una ganga para ella, ya que una de sus pasiones era la lectura, cosa que guardaba muy en secreto. Sin más se adentro en el local y miró un montonal de libros interesantes. Una joven, de facciones muy exquisitas, se aproximo a Kaori, atentamente le recomendó uno. El titulo sonaba tentador, ya que una de sus atracciones eran los mitos, cuan mas si se trataba de divinidades. "Los Cuatro Dioses Terrenos y Celestiales" "volúmenes completos", decía la simple portada en color dorado y letras negras, se miraba bastante grueso y avejentado, tanto que no resistió su compra y pidió que lo empacasen. La mujer le dio una extraordinaria oferta, aunque la verdad casi tumbaba su mesada, lo empaco junto a unos separadores y habiéndose sentido satisfecha, Kaori salió del sitio.

Horas mas tarde, después de la riña común con su tía y su hermano, se aisló en su cuarto, puso algo de música, saco el libro para comenzar a leerlo.

- "Este cuento narrará las historias de cuatro chicas que recibieron las siete estrellas de los dioses; Byakko, Genbu, Seiryu y Suzaku. Estos le daban el poder de realizar cualquier deseo. Estos cuentos serán como un hechizo, el lector obtiene la capacidad de conceder los deseos del protagonista, por que este libro una vez leído y hasta que sus leyendas finalicen se convierte en realidad." -destilo una sonrisa cargada de sátira-

La chica miro una y otra ves la introducción. ¡Que cosa mas burda!, ¡espantosa!, prácticamente dinero tirado a la basura. Pero ya le había comprado, que mas podría hacer, más que continuar leyéndolo. Sí, razonó, era perfecto restregarle a su maestro un resumen excelso en la cara, para demostrarle lo buena que era.

En la casa de los Sukunami.

Miaka no despertaba, su figura se mostraba más descompuesta, la fiebre aumentaba. Sin ninguna respuesta lógica, Taka comenzó a recordar las pesadillas de su esposa y con algo de aprensión le contó a cada uno de los visitantes, pero cuando la charla tornaba preocupante, Miaka, en su inconsciencia y bajo palabras de delirio dijo:

-"Una a una leerá cada página, y así la chica que entrará en la nueva leyenda, abrirá las puertas del otro mundo"

Continuará…


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: El hambre de las páginas

**CAPÍTULO 2: El hambre de las páginas**

A pocos minutos de la entrega del resumen, Kaori miraba aquel libro una y otra vez, hasta que por fin decidió guardarlo, se recriminaba la compra, era irracional, cada palabra, cada imagen, cada pieza definida con una riqueza excepcional, pero al final de cuentas era un latón, una pieza de orfebrería hermosa y antigua que no serbia mas que para verse sublime, adornando sus hojas con ramilletes de engalanadas y orondas letras, que daban resultado a una serie de novelas dramáticas de amor. Sus brazos estaban sobre la mesa banco de la misma forma que su cabeza, ese día no se sentía reconfortada, cerró sus ojos por un segundo y comenzó a sumirse en un profundo sueño.

"_una noche de tormenta, la lluvia jugaba con el amenazante viento que golpeaba con furia la ventana al final del pasillo, la que desembocaba en las escaleras, al principio de éstas estaba su hermano, aunque era menor la abrazaba con miedo, su otro hermano dormía en su cuna y sus padres discutían en la planta baja._

_-¿Que haremos con ella? -una voz masculina brotaba entre los peldaños de las escaleras._

_- ¡No lo sé!, Shinto. -se frotaba las manos una y otra vez con ansiedad._

_-Desde que nació nos ha traído la desgracia -en tono afligido._

_-¡Pero somos ricos! -afirmó ella con una mueca enloquecida._

_-¡Yako! -le gritó apesadumbrado- ¿te parece práctico que la gente muera, cada vez que se incrementa nuestra fortuna? -atendió a su razón._

_-Solo son coincidencias… no conjetures. -tratando de reanimarlo.- Ella es nuestra hija._

_-Llevo clavado el recuerdo del día que ese hombre apareció en el área de maternidad. Asegurándonos que ella nos daría providencias a cambio de pequeñas pérdidas, después la sostuvo por un momento y…_

_-Y dijo que era un préstamo… ¡que blasfemia!_

_Un ruido se propago de las escaleras al último piso. Era Ryusei, que se había deslavazando al pegarse más a los barrotes de madera. En ese instante la voz de Kaori sonó poco discreta, preguntándole a su hermano sí se encontraba bien. Los padres lo captaron enseguida y con voces furiosas llamaron a Kaori._

_-¡¡KAORI!! ¡¡KAORI!! -al unisonó proclamaron sus padres, __mezclándosele__ con una tercera voz masculina-"_

-¡Kaori, despierta! -la zarandeó el profesor-

Al sentir un par de manos delgadas abrió los ojos apaciblemente y bajo las miradas penetrantes de sus compañeros se reincorporo.

-¡Vaya! Pasaste algunas malas noches -dijo su profesor de literatura-

Kaori ojeó a sus compañeros con poca dedicación.

-Nada de eso… -saco una carpeta de su morral y se la entregó a su profesor.

- Señorita Takahashi... Sus compañeros y yo queremos oír el aprendizaje que le han dejado ambas historias -comentó seriamente en sonsonete de orden.

La joven de revoltoso cabello se paró en seco, sin miedo a la represaría, escaneando con total tranquilidad a sus jóvenes compañero para comenzar a dar su opinión.

-Totalmente único, me refiero al tema que escogí, claro. Deja la enseñanza del conocimiento sobre los reyes egipcios, sus creencias y como eran momificados con sus propiedades y digo propiedades incluyendo a seres humanos. El enigma de cómo construyeron sus pirámides y…-es interrumpida por Kiusuke-

-¿Qué tal el otro? -le indago con curiosidad-

- Bonito todo el desarrollo, descripciones maravillosas, pero las historias hablan de amor, tan fatal… Es una flojera. -se sentó de nuevo- aunque debo reiterar que a pesar de toda esa fanfarrearía al menos puede ser útil para aprender palabras nuevas.

-Bien, no me imagine que el tema de Dioses mitológicos -suspira recordando- tuvieran enlaces así de románticos y trágicos. Bueno, mala compra para usted, quiero creer.

La muchacha volteaba a la ventana, una de sus manos se apoyaba en la quijada y cuando el maestro termino de decir, para ella, palabrerías del tema, le habló sin moverse de su postura.

-¿Cómo cuándo me enterare que me ha exentado? -bostezó luego-

-Debo leerlo, para mañana sabrá "SI o No" hará los exámenes como sus compañeros y recibirá un debido castigo por su comportamiento.

-¡¡huy!! -se vanaglorio- Viera que no paro de asustarme.

Keisuke la miraba con lastima, más que con coraje. Mientras comenzaba a repartir el material de apoyo, sus pensamientos rondaban en su desvalida hermana. Miaka estaba en el hospital desde hace una semana, sin responder a ningún tratamiento. Tanto pare él como para los amigos de la sacerdotisa era un asunto de total delicadeza, no sabían lo que le causaba su padecimiento, si era solo un agotamiento extremo o tal vez… el libro nuevamente.

La clase terminó, Kaori salía de las puertas de la entrada de su edificio escolar. Unos chicos se avecinaron a ella, un par de muchachas y un joven, parecía no llevar consigo buenas intenciones tanto que se pararon frente a ella.

-Mira nada mas, la que se siente mucho como para hacernos menos. -comento engreídamente una de las jóvenes con cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes.

-Quizá así lo sea, ahora muévete no me interesan sus platicas huecas.

Kaori recordó la primera vez que les había visto:

"_Ella había llegado al comedor, buscó alguna butaca vacía para tomar su almuerzo. Luego de encontrarla comenzó a abrir lo que preparó la noche anterior, en ese instante dos jovencitas se acercaron a ella._

_-¡Hola!, "NUEVA", que no sabes que este sitio es exclusivo. -le afirmó con una dulce sonrisa, pobremente escondida bajo una pobre burla en su mirada esmeralda._

_-¿Enserio? -sin mostrar admiración- No vi en mi acta de ingreso nada que dijera sobre lugares clasificados en el comedor de alumnos… Aunque si ustedes la tienen, declaro este lugar como mi privado -carcajeó-_

_-¡Levántate! ¿Estás retrasada? -le agredió verbalmente la rubia-_

_-No como tú -continuó comiendo su desayuno._

_-Esta no sabe Naoko, ni siquiera puede pertenecer o parecerse a nosotras… -rieron ambas- no tiene estilo -movió con orgullo un mechón de su cabello cobrizo que descansaba en su hombro._

_-¡Mírate! Ni amigas tienes… ¿No es así Akiko?_

_-No me hace falta andar entre niñas que solo hablan de los chicos que les gustan, de sus afinidades zodiacales, intrigan entre sí y estupideces como esas. Son tan vánales que ocupan su tiempo en monsergas. Ahora lárguense par de ñoñas o las tiendo con gusto al suelo._

_Las dos chicas se enfadaron y juraron vengarse."_

Mientras Kaori, sin prestarles atención, miraba el sendero de la salida, la otra jovencita salió en contraparte a presumir su comentario.

-¡Válgame! Cuanta petulancia… -le atizó la otra jovencita de cabellos dorados y más baja de estatura que la otra.

Kaori solo caminó por el extenso pasillo que conducía a las rejas principales del colegio, pero el chico, de mediana cabellera negra azulada, le retuvo tomándola por uno de sus brazos, a lo que Kaori respondió zafándose de él.

-Te he dicho que no quiero salir contigo.

- No tenía el interés, pensé que sería divertido vengarme de la tonta que insulto a mi novia.

-¡Wow!, ¡Que ingeniosa idea!… se ve que tú y tu novia tienen cerebro de pájaro.

-¡Ha! Serás tú la descerebrada, por si no sabes, Daiki es mi novio, es él chico más codiciado de la preparatoria. -le sostiene la chica de cabello cetrino- ¡Ya sé! Como lo sabías no quisiste arriesgarte a ser botada por él…

-Mira, este despojo humano, nada más me incita aburrimiento.

-¿Entonces, será que eres lesbiana? -insinúa la bajita.

-… -retoma el trote- No me agrada andar de amores. Es una estúpida enfermedad humana que hace al hombre cometer atrocidades. Sólo eso… -sin alterarse ni un momento.

-Dicen las malas lenguas, de chicas que contacte, que eres la pesadilla de tus tíos y que no aprovechan momento para maldecir a tu madre por traerte al mundo. -espetó él jovencito, para tratar de alterarla.

Ese comentario encendió los ánimos de Kaori, quien sin previo aviso se lanzo contra el muchacho, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara, seguido de una patada al estomago.

En el hospital.

Taka no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro, se frotaba la barbilla, se cercioraba que su bebe estuviera en perfectas condiciones, se preguntaba una y otra vez lo que había hecho mal. Yui y Mayo estaban sentadas en la sala de espera alimentando a Hikari a esperas que el doctor llegara con nueva información.

-Alguna pista sobre el libro -preguntó Mayo algo ansiosa.

-Nada, Keisuke no ha dormido desde hace días. Yo se lo dije, que vi como el libro desaparecía en el buro -sostenía el biberón para que Hikari comiera-

-Si solo pudiéramos dar con el paradero del libro… pero, ¿qué tal si solo es una enfermedad?

El doctor a cargo del caso de Miaka, pasaba por ahí, las dos se aprontaron a pedir razones, Taka escucho la voz del médico y se apresuró a interrogarlo.

-¿Qué tiene mi esposa? -casi encima de él.

-No encontramos nada, su salud es normal, sus signos vitales correctos, inclusive las pruebas del encéfalo están bien, pero no nos explicamos las extrañas fiebres y el coma. -les enseño los apuntes.

Cuando eso ocurría, en el salón de profesores, Keisuke, a forma de distraerse un poco, comenzó a leer los extractos que le presentó su irreverente alumna.

-Historia de los reyes egipcios…

El texto era muy concreto e interesante, se pasó al siguiente.

-Muy bueno, pero veamos el otro. Los cuatro Dioses Terrenales y Celestiales. -leyó unos cuantos párrafos hasta llegar al tema principal- "Estas leyendas hablan de como cuatro jovencitas se convierten en sacerdotisas de… -meneó su cabeza en negación y retomó la lectura- …de como cuatro jovencitas se convirtieron en sacerdotisas de los Dioses Terrenales y celestiales, cuyos nombres prevalecen como Byakko, Genbu, Seiryu y Suzaku. Cada una de ellas servía a su Dios y debía localizar a sus estrellas, con el mero propósito de salvaguardar las ciudades que representan los cuatro puntos cardinales. -se estremeció un poco pero no aparto su vista del documento- Sacerdotisas: Byakko: Suzuno Ôsugi… Genbu: Takiko Okuda… Seiryu: Yui Hongou… Suzaku: Miaka Yuuki y Mayo Sasake … -miró a la pared- ¡Qué demonios! Pensé que el libro había desaparecido.

Keisuke, prontamente busco entre las páginas qué cosa contenía el resumen de la sacerdotisa de Zusaku, quien era denominada con el nombre de su hermana. Contaba con una extracta y buena descripción los hechos en los que se sumergió su hermana. Estaba sumamente asombrado, miró su reloj, tomó sus pertenencias guardándolas en desorden y se dirigió a la salida, para ver si se topaba de casualidad con Kaori.

Muy cerca de las rejas de salida del instituto.

Una aglomeración de alumnos circundaban una riña, asombrados de ver como era capaz la chica nueva de mandar al suelo al destacado aprendiz de kendo, sin importarle que él la tratase tal como otro adversario. La rabia de Kaori aumentó con las crecientes charlas soeces destinadas a sus padres. Tenía entre las manos a su agresor, lo levantó un poco del suelo, parecía que su lucidez se esfumó con las persistentes palabras. Akiko y Naoko la contemplaban con horror. Entonces un maestro intervino para poner fin a tanta faramalla.

-¿Qué es esto? -se escuchó una voz de detrás de los demás estudiantes- Todos a sus actividades.

La masa se disperso, unos entre la salida, otros a sus talleres u horas extra escolares. Pero Kaori no ceso de golpear a Daiki, quien se mostraba aún intentando zafarse de la iracunda azotadora. En lo inesperado, los brazos de uno de los maestros aparto a Kaori, quien aun lanzaba porrazos en el aire y una que otra patada, que dio a la espinilla del profesor.

-¡¡Auh!! -exclamó sin soltarle- ¡Basta! ¡Basta! -mientras la reconocía.

-¡Déjame! ¡Que lo mato!

-Señorita Takahashi, calme su enojo -le propuso-

-¿Profesor Keisuke? -extendió agudamente sus ojos-

Keisuke llamó a un trío de alumnos que aun rondaban por ahí, pidió que llevasen a Daiki a la enfermería. Luego de que se calmase Kaori entabló una plática mas relajada con ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Me llevara ante el director? No me importa… Da igual este u otro colegio…

-No, no lo hare. Esos chicos andaban muy subidos de tono, haciendo barbaridad y media en la escuela. Está mal que lo diga, quizá se lo merecían -se rascó la cabeza- Pero creo que hablar con tus padres vendría bien.

-Al menos que sea en el cementerio.-le respondió sacudiéndose el polvo-

-¿Ummm? Tus padres, están...-el profesor se contuvo a decir la palabra-

-Muertos, por un accidente.

-¿Quién se hace cargo de ti?

- Mis desafortunados tíos -sublimó un aire de sarcasmo-

- Vayamos con ellos.

Minutos después de un debate, consiguió que Kaori le condujera hasta su casa. A la cuarta parte del camino ella estaba en un mar de silencio. Keisuke, por su parte, se decidió a preguntarle sobre aquel libro, aquel que hablaba de los Dioses, sus sacerdotisas, las estrellas y finalmente de los relatos implícitos en el.

-Amm… Por cierto, tu trabajo es bueno y… -dudó- quisiera saber de dónde sacaste lo de los Dioses y sus sacerdotisas.

-¡Lo sabía! Hasta a usted le pareció una bola de horrendas farsas. -le sonrió.

-¡Ahh sí! -le contesto siguiéndole la corriente.- Este, quisiera saber si me lo prestas o igual si me lo vendes.

-¡Ja! ¡Nu, nu, nu! Este pequeño, por mas pastoso que sea, se ve viejo… Además libro que compra Kaori Takahashi no se vende, ni se presta. "Libro prestado, libro robado" -Le recito su refrán- Aquí lo traigo, se lo puedo dejar ver.

En tanto se iniciaba el alegato, el celular de Keisuke sonó.

- Keisuke al habla…

El mensaje era preciso, pero difícil de digerir, las noticias no eran agradables. Según se entendía, para Kaori, que la salud de la hermana de su profesor era delicada. El hombre viró el volante y con una voz preocupante se dirigió a la rebelde.

-Te llevare a casa en un par de horas, luego hablare con tus tíos. Necesito ir al hospital primero.

-¡Vale!

Kaori no le tomó importancia al hecho de que vieran a sus tutores, de hecho era una pieza clave para concretar sus planes, así que no tuvo objeción por acompañarlo.

En el hospital, en una sección privada, Luego de unos minutos.

Tetsuya estaba ingresando al pasillo a lo lejos se podía observar a Taka sentado, en unas de esas filas de sillas color azul, con la cara dirigida al suelo, luego que que Yui y Mayo casi lo ordenaran, el joven esposo había comido algo.

La presión era aplastante sin saber nada, unos a otros se miraban para regalarse apoyo.

-Mayo, ¿llamaste a Keisuke?

-Sí, hace como veinte minutos, no ha de tardar.

Unos pasos presurosos se escucharon reproducirse en el eco del pasadizo, Mayo volteó a la dirección de donde se emitían y con gusto aspiró una bocanada de aire, era un alivio ver a su pareja por fin llegar. Rápidamente alcanzaron a distinguir que venía acompañado por una chica, que a simple vista parecía de preparatoria. Unos cuantos pasos mas estuvieron frente a ellos.

-¿Cómo está Miaka? -Pregunto muy esperanzado el hermano de Miaka-

-_"Miaka… si no mal recuerdo se parece al nombre de una sacerdotisa de Suzaku… ¡Ha qué me importa!-_ Pensó Kaori recargada en una pared a no más de un metro de distancia de ellos-

-Empeoro, su fiebre no ha bajado de los treintainueve y medio -se incorporó Taka-

-Sí no me equivoco, tengo la respuesta… -aseguro Keisuke murmurando- Encontré un libro, muy extraño, esa chica que ven haya -señalo con la mirada- Es dueña de el.

-¿Acaso es una nueva sacerdotisa? -curioseó Yui muy asombrada.

-La verdad no lo creo, el hecho de que lo haya leído todo sugiere que no… Tengo la teoría que el mundo de los Dioses necesita ayuda de Miaka.

-¡¿De qué hablas?! -el tono de Taka era agresivo.

-Tranquilízate -Llamó a Kaori con una señal- ¡Hey!, se que te parecerá sumamente raro, me podrías enseñar ese libro de los Cuatro Dioses.

Kaori llegó a ellos sin cohibirse.

- Bien, pero ya lo dije no lo tengo en venta. -saca el libro de su mochila, lo siente mas pesado- No recuerdo que fuera tan grueso… En fin helo aquí profesor. -le extendió el libro a la misma velocidad que se lo quitó- Muy bien… identifíquense primero, no me gusta compartir mis propiedades con desconocidos -sonrió sosteniendo con ambas manos el libro a nivel de sus oídos.

-Soy Tetsuya…

-Mi nombre es Hongou Yui

-El mío Mayo. Sasake Mayo.

Kaori camino hacia atrás, pensaba que era una broma muy pesada de su profesor.

-No tengo tiempo para esas presentaciones -un áspero zumbido carraspeaba en la voz de Taka- Miaka está en peligro… ¡Dame ese Libro!

-¿Miaka? _"Keisuke Yuuki… entonces su hermana es Miaka Yuuki… ¡Ahhh pero en qué estoy pensando…! -_Profundizó en cavilaciones unos segundos.- Oiga maestro, ¿No cree que ya ha llevado la bromita muy lejos?

-¿QUÉ ME DES ESE LIBRO? -le gritó el esposo de Miaka-

-Todos ustedes quieren robármelo, de seguro es muy caro y quieren volverme loca… No entiendo como un libro, que al final lleva hojas en blanco, pueda causarles tanto interés -comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás mas prologados, mientras trataba de buscar esas hojas- ¡Miren aquí…! -miró que en la primera página antes totalmente en blanco que había algo escrito- ¿Qué es esto?... -leyó- "¿Una a una leerá cada página, y así la chica que entrará en la nueva leyenda, abrirá las puertas del otro mundo?" -cerró el libro- Se ha pasado de broma pesada… Profesor.

Mientras Taka corría hacia la chica, los demás miraban pasmado, Miaka surgía de la habitación, el libro arrojo una luz negra que envolvió el corredor, Kaori lo soltó asustada. Taka no pudo detenerse, pero la chica de mechones multicolor le tiró un puño a su barbilla volviéndolo unos pasos de su dirección de origen.

Miaka miró a la chica, los demás estaban sin razones y bajo esa luz negra, una luz dorada brotó con más intensidad, cual oro puro. Sobre tanta incertidumbre aquel empastado se trago a Kaori con voraz apetito.

Continuará…


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: El rey de los esclavos y el

**-o | La idea original y personajes ya conocidos son pertenecientes a Yuu Watase |o- **

Antes que nada este fanfic es en homenaje a un personaje de FY (Tasuki) De antemano gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dar una ojeada a lo que ha nacido de una mente un tanto retorcida. La historia comenzó algo sosa o aburrida, tratare de hacerla lo más original posible, pero que no se desvíe de su propósito original, espero sus comentarios para hacer de está lo mas divertida y emocionante posible. (No soy buena con las escenas cómicas, así que veré que puedo hacer)

Los caracteres nuevos son de mi autoría. Al transcurso de la trama pondré su ficha técnica.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**Ficha técnica.**

Nombre: Kaori Takahashi

Caracter: Ninguno

Constelación: Ninguna

Fecha de Nacimiento: Febrero 29

Edad: 17 años

Altura: 1.63 m.

Tipo de sangre: B

Color de Cabello: Mechones de variados colores, el rubio más destacado en una parte de su copete, predominando en el resto de su cabello el castaño (Color real: Negro, con un tramo de fleco canoso -mas adelante se sabrá por qué-)

Color de Ojos: Lentillas Rosas (Color real: heterocrómicos, miel claro y el otro gris -como un husky siberiano- del lado de sus canas)

Lugar de Nacimiento: Inglaterra (¿Necesariamente tienen que nacer en Japón?)

Arma: Hasta este momento: Su boca y sus puños.

Familia: Sus tíos, y dos hermanos, uno mayor y otro menor que ella.

Hobbies: Leer, escuchar música (casi de todo tipo), el estudio, la cocina (sin ideales de ser ama de casa, solo por sobrevivencia), la pelea (mas si se trata de un chico machista), beber, dar vueltas en su motocicleta en busca de fiestas (a pesar de que odia el contacto con personas, no deja de gustarle el baile y el relajo), practicar artes marciales, y ballet (sinceramente esto lo hace en secreto, mero gusto).

Personalidad:

Es una chica solitaria, grosera, mal humorada, carece de sentido de humor (es difícil hacerla reír por un chiste), no le gustan los hombres (no es gay), parece no tener complejos, extrovertida, dinámica, con un férreo sentido de hambre del conocimiento, nada tímida. Es muy inteligente, astuta e inclusive culta, muy a pesar de su agresividad y lenguaje. Lo que más ama y cuida son sus hermanos. Piensa que la mujer debe ser autónoma y que el ideal de un príncipe azul es una auténtica falacia. No le gusta ser protegida por nadie, le resulta hartante el tema de la doncella en apuros, tampoco siente interés por engendrar amistades, ni tener amoríos, ya que es una pérdida de tiempo, que bien se puede aprovechar con el conocimiento, aprendizaje o en una juerga. Solo hay unas cosas que no le complacen de sí misma y oculta al resto del mundo, son sus ojos y su mechón blanquecino de nacimiento. Los retos que agreden a su integridad e inteligencia son tela de demostración y superación. Solo tuvo una única amiga, con la que le basto saber que esa manera de trato era un juego de hipocresía, una que otra relación, sin sentimientos, en su dicha "etapa de inmadurez y experimentación", pero nada que le dañara. Sin embargo, ella oculta muchas cosas, por las cuales pone tantas barreras a las personas que la circundan.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**CAPÍTULO 3: El rey de los esclavos y el príncipe de los ladrones.**

Para ella era un aire poco común y un tanto empalagoso que comenzaba esparcirse de su nariz a sus pulmones, posiblemente madera seca mezclada con algunos fragmentos de polvo alborotado, esa fragancia le había causado una especie de nausea, motivo por el cual entró en razón para despertar. Poco a poco comenzó a levantar sus parpados, entre la suave oscuridad, invadida en la indescriptible incertidumbre de no saber lo que pasaba, comenzó a sentir adolorido su cuerpo, escasa de visibilidad, apenas distinguía los vendajes tintados levemente de un color oscuro, en parte de sus brazos y piernas, a su espalda una vibración inverosímil que le sacudía, desatando más su malestar. Inconsciente de lo que ocurría, comenzó a mascullar palabras confusas con el poco aliento que le quedaba en su ser, pero aquellas preguntas vagas, casi imperceptibles, eran opacadas por el ruido exterior de algo que asimilaba como el trote de un caballo.

Nadie la escuchó.

Tratando de hallar el punto donde se encontraba miraba a su alrededor, para su desgracia nada le resulto familiar, inclusive tentaba a lo rudimentario, a todas partes que podía voltear encontraba tablas conjuntas, con altura a tres cuartas partes de la suya, la estructura daban origen a un aparente cubículo, posiblemente, bajo sus deducciones, en movimiento. La incomodidad se hizo presente al sentir en sus heridas un cosquilleo seguido de un ardor, pero le era imposible moverse, no tenía fuerzas, aún así prosiguió intentando levantarse una y otra vez, hasta que unas ráfagas de luces fogosas, que se filtraban por los tablones ásperos, concluyeron el movimiento de la cabina jalada por un imaginario caballo. Intentó de nuevo ponerse en pie, pero esta ocasión su ensayo efusivo le originó un desmayo que la tendió en el astillante piso.

Después de un lapso de tiempo, que no pudo medir, se despertó de manera impulsiva, su entorno estaba totalmente cambiado, la alcoba rodeada por paredes, que en algún tiempo fueron blancas, en tonos ambarinos, roídas y cuarteadas por el filtrar del agua, tenía unas ventanas estrechas en forma rectangular, casi pegadas al techo, unos cuantos jarrones y cofres cerrados, bien aseada a pesar de todo, rodeada de una sutil luz que le permitía apreciar mas su contexto. No pasó mucho en percatarse que su cuerpo estuvo reposado sobre una cama pequeña e improvisada de paja aromática causante de su ligera comezón. Alterada miró a sus vendajes, aquel color oscuro se mostraba tal cual era, de una tintura rojiza, sus muslos se encontraban maltrechos al igual que sus muñecas.

¿Qué era lo que le ocurrió? ¿Dónde estaba el profesor y sus lunáticos colegas? ¿Sería parte de la broma pesada que le habían preparado? ¿La torturaron para pedir alguna clase de recompensa? Toda clase de interrogantes cruzaban por su mente, entre sus activas cavilaciones sostenía su indomable rebeldía. Se irguió lentamente, a medida de no desatar el profundo dolor, se sostuvo de una de las paredes a su costado derecho para alcanzar la puerta, con sus brazos heridos, de menor grado que sus muñecas y palmas de la mano, comenzó a impulsarse. En ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió abruptamente, mostrando la figura de un hombre de alta estatura, limpio cabello oscuro que rosaba bajo su cintura, su rostro era de facciones elegantes, pero lo más llamativo de él eran las dos turquesas que prendían en sus globos oculares, vibrantes, dóciles y calmas. Su vestimenta le causó una controversia deliciosa e interrogativa, ¿Por qué portaría un traje tradicional chino?, si estaba en punta del despiadado sarcasmo de su profesor, que por cierto, no le resultaba nada gracioso ni coherente. Pero todo aquello se despejo hasta que aquel fino hombre le destinó el comienzo de una plática.

- Primero señorita -le reverenció- Mi nombre es Fei Gan, -directamente le inquirió- ¿Eres tú una de las chicas del otro mundo?

-Vengo de Japón -le respondió, para reprocharle con ira a continuación- Dile al cabrón del profesor Yuuki que en cuanto lo vea le pateare el culo…

El hombre se asombro de escuchar el florido lenguaje de la jovencita. Ella comenzaba a tomar elocuencia y claridad de lo que estaba diciendo… ¿Desde cuándo jodidos sabía chino?, porque estaba hablando el chino fluidamente. Mientras proseguía en ese ensimismamiento, el hombre le confesó.

-No lo conozco -en tono sincero- ¿No es usted una sacerdotisa?

-¿Sacerdotisa? No me vengas con esas. -razonó rápidamente una contestación, negando su nueva lengua- ¡Ah! ¡Si, claro!, esto es un mero y podrido escarmiento de ese mediocre, definitivamente rosó en la realidad, hasta me ha herido…

-¿De qué habla? Usted fue herida por un gato salvaje, uno de mis sirvientes le socorrió, por suerte se encontraba muy cerca.

La muchacha no dijo nada, contempló bien al hombre, que a su criterio no sobrepasaba de diecinueve años, haciendo memoria de lo que le aconteció en el pasillo del hospital, después de que ese juego de luces doradas y negras le engulleran a las páginas del codiciado libro, se sumió en un estado somnoliento, dentro del cual un tigre de enorme tamaño la embestía brutalmente, dentro de su sazón narcotizado escucho un silbido y ¡plas! su vista se nublo. Pensaba atender a la razón, quería creer que solo era una lección de su maestro, pero no, su nuevo entendimiento a un idioma que jamás en su vida tomó interés, aquellos nombres idénticos entablados en acentos francos de sus respectivas propietarias, relacionadas con su maestro de literatura, potencialmente resaltadas una y otra vez en el papel pajizo del libro. Indiscutiblemente esto, aunque rebasaba a la lógica común, era muy cierto. Ahora maldecía mas a ese maldito libro…

-Déjeme llevarla a mis aposentos, esta servidumbre tan poco afable, debió pensar que era una extranjera.

-Desde este momento, le digo… No soy sacerdotisa de ningún Dios…

Sin permitirle que las palabras brotaran reiteradamente en la jovencita, la cargo en sus brazos con una gran simpleza, gesto que le hacía ponerse de muy mal humor, sentirse demasiado torpe y en adicional desvalida.

-¡Bájame!, puedo hacerlo sola -apunto con orgullo.

-Con gusto lo haría, pero está mal herida.

-Herida tu abuela -se revoloteó un poco- Esta chica que ves ante tus ojos no se presta a acciones de doncella en apuros -se zafó cayendo al piso y levantándose por mera demostración de suficiencia.

El hombre le miraba atónito, desde su aspecto desalineado, su extraño color de ojos, su cabello revuelto y desencadenado en variados colores, ella más que muchacha parecía un hombre pedante y mal encarado, pero aun así tenía que saber si ella era una sacerdotisa de alguno de los cuatro Dioses.

-¿Dónde es que están mis pertenencias? -en entonación de mandato-

- No se preocupe, le pediré a mis vasallos que las traigan a mis aposentos.-mientras miraba que con fiereza y aunque tenía mala condición, la chica caminaba erguida -¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?

-No es de mucha importancia, es más, no te servirá de nada saberlo -contesto hostilmente-

En la alcoba de Fei.

Un hombre toco a la puerta e inclinándose ante Fei Gan.

-Su Majestad, aquí le traigo lo que ha pedido.

-Bien ponlo en ese sofá -ordenó-

-Mi señor, -se aproximo en secreteo- tenemos algunos problemas, un mensajero de los bandidos, con los que hemos hecho trato, parece venir de manera muy tosca y ha armado una revuelta.

El emperador llevo una de sus manos a la barbilla, paseándola con tilde de incredulidad.

-Tendré que ausentarme por un momento, pero volveré -le dijo a manera de disculpa-

Fei salió por la puerta cerrándola tras él con llave, cosa más rara se comentó a sí misma. Aprovecho el instante para dar una mirada a la habitación, impregnada de ricos detalles, desde la cama amplia, con un velo aéreo que cubría parte de su encanto, los amplios ventanales, pero que al mirar por ellos se distinguir la gran distancia al suelo, sus paredes impregnadas en pulcritud, los adornos enfocados a figuras de mujeres danzantes, todo era una obra de arte. Sin distraerse un instante mas, se dirigió a su mochila, saco de esta un pantalón de la clase de deportes, se quitó la falda, que a su ver era sumamente odiosa, machista y poco práctica, se lo coloco con dificultad, debido a sus lesiones. Posteriormente doblo la prenda corta del uniforme para guardarla. Mueco una breve sonrisa mientras se quitaba una chaveta gruesa de su cabello, efectivamente, no se quedaría ahí, no estaba dispuesta a ser una más de ese protervo libro. Con su destreza abrió la cerradura, tardo si acaso un minuto y comenzó a irse con mesura. El lugar le resultaba poco parecido a un palacio real, más bien parecía una mansión con facha de pretender serlo. Entre su caminata, los pasos de unos hombres armados con rostros exaltados, le hicieron tomar otro camino entre pasadizos, conduciéndola hasta una sala donde estaba el emperador, sentado en selecto trono, sin mostrar ningún signo de alteración en su rostro, contrariamente de las palabras amenazantes de su contraparte. Desde el punto donde estaba no podía mirar a al maleante, con lo que le importaba lo que les pasara, ella solo quería marcharse. Sin embargo, las palabras bullían en ecos que inundaba la esfera hasta donde ella se encontraba, dejándolas ser escudriñadas con claridad.

- Parece que no has respetado nuestro acuerdo -sostuvo el bandido con tono retador.

- ¿Estás difamando?, plebeyo. -contesto serenamente, trasladando con sutileza su mano, en un escuálido puño, a su mentón y recargando su codo al brazo de la amplia silla real, para con ello ladear cómodamente su cabeza.

- Lo sabemos perfectamente, has entrado a nuestros dominios sin el consentimiento del Jefe, traficado esclavos y secuestrado jovencitas para tus intenciones -sonrío airosamente, destilando de su boca una amenaza.

El emperador, en ningún momento articuló gestos agresivos, solo contempló al arrabalero joven, pestañeando en un par de ocasiones a manera de lubricar sus majestosos ojos aqua, para, ulteriormente, soltar una dulce y elegante carcajada.

-¿Cómo osas dirigirte en calumnias ante un emperador? -le preguntó con curiosidad-

-¡Vamos!, A mi no me engañas, eres un vulgar ladrón como yo, deja tus humos reales que eso no te queda. Fei, rompiste las reglas…

En la parte de arriba se encontraba aún esa muchacha, con estos dimes y diretes sus sospechas habían sido corroboradas, el sitio no era seguro. Caminó un poco mas entre esos pasillos para desplazarse con cuidado y lentamente. Después de haber avanzado varios metros, a causa de sus múltiples lesiones, interrumpió su trote; sin tomar precauciones y bajo su propio orgullo se dejó seducir por la idea de un escape, que no hizo más que empeorar sus síntomas. Sentía que todo daba vuelcos, las telas que cubrían sus extremidades se habían empapado completamente de sangre, ardores punzantes recorriendo sus heridas, inclusive su equipaje le era ahora sumamente pesado, causando que sus rodillas colapsaran al suelo.

De pronto Fei se coló rumbo a los pasillos, su amable rostro se había transformado en reflejos iracundos, su voz autoritaria, que daba instrucciones precisas, surcaba las paredes asiéndolas a retumbes con esencias ardidas para confluir finales vaporosos llegados hasta la exhausta jovencita, la que por mas pujos no pudo levantarse para huir. El que presumía ser emperador, cambió nuevamente su duro semblante a uno relajado al ver a aquella dama arrodillada en el suelo.

-No tenías que escapar de mi recinto -la tomó en brazos, sin que esta reprochara, llevándola consigo a su habitación y recostándola- Eres demasiado subversiva, no eres igual que las otras sacerdotisas.

-He dicho… que… no soy… sacerdotisa -le comentó pausadamente en enojos mientras se retorcía del dolor.- Desiste de… ese juego… permite… que me… vaya.

Mientras Fei Gang acariciaba con sus delgados, largos y gráciles dedos la cabellera alborotada de la muchacha a forma de relajarle, la puerta emitió un quejido de llamado. El emperador de oropel dio el consentimiento de entrada a su alcoba. Un monje ingresó después de ser girada la perilla, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, se sostenía de un bastón de madera, en cual redonda punta llevaba incrustada una piedra de color opal, sus vestimentas eran de tonos claros, con excepción de la capota repleta en un verde prieto. Su cabello aperlado y raso era engalanado por unos mechones largos que nacían a un extremo de su sien, extendiéndose bajo sus hombros, en ciertos segmentos definidos, las hebras de cabello eran adornadas con cuentas de colores verduscos. Cuando el ser espiritual por fin abrió sus rasgados ojos negros, le destino una pasmada mirada a Fei.

- Señor Fei, esta mujer esta herida -apresurándose se acerco a ella-

- Tuvo un incidente… antes de traerla acá -comento con sus parpados cerrados, que encerraban esas hermosas gemas que llevaba por ojos.

- Veo… -exploró a la muchacha- Quiero mostrarle mis respetos. -le ofreció una piedra que saco de las bolsas de sus ropajes.- Con ella podrá encontrar el pergamino de los guerreros.

- No era necesario Hyeon. -sonrió con gratitud- Te he mandado llamar por un solo motivo.

- Lo comprendo.-asintió- Le pido por favor me deje solo.

- Estaré afuera, -camino hasta la entrada- si requieres algo, lo que sea, -torció frágilmente la perilla- házmelo saber.

Cuando el monarca por fin cruzó la puerta, el ermitaño inició con su ritual.

En Japón, época actual.

Al volver del hospital, Keisuke entraba, al final de todos los demás, a casa de Miaka, leyendo detenidamente cada párrafo del libro. Taka llevaba a Hikari a su cuna, Yui, Mayo y Miaka se sentaron en un sofá de aquel departamento y Tetsuya prendió el televisor en un volumen bajo. Aún así rondaba un silencio espectral, que rompió la sacerdotisa de suzaku.

-¿Qué dice de ella?- preguntó a su hermano con gran preocupación.

- Dice cosas confusas, no aclara el por qué está tan lastimada, habla de un Emperador muy interesado en la búsqueda de la Sacerdotisa, no se le ven malas intenciones, sin embargo unos ladrones le reprocharon la invasión de sus territorios y el comercio de esclavos, como el robo de jovencitas, Ella intento escapar y si este es un emperado, ha sido demasiado grosera con él. Hasta este momento un ha entrado un monje en la habitación de el emperador, donde tiene a Takahashi… -suspira- Nunca dejaría de ser tan malcriada, nos ha echado en cara su situación de manera muy grosera.

- Tiene razón -contestó la afligida Miaka- Ella no debería estar ahí, si no yo.

- ¿Qué tal sí no? -clavó sus ojos en su amiga de antaño- Seamos honestas, ni tú, ni Mayo, ni yo podríamos entrar al libro -postuló algo ruborizada-

- ¿Entonces? -se escucho la voz inquietante de Taka salir del la habitación- ¿Por qué el Universo de los Cuatro Dioses, no reaccionó con anterioridad?

- Esto realmente es todo un misterio, no sabemos si por nuestra culpa ella haya caído en el mundo, además, no parece que nadie de los que conocemos aparezca. -contestó Miaka inclinando su cuerpo hacia enfrente, casi rozando a sus piernas, para empalmar sus manos en su cara desesperada.

- Alguno de ustedes -dijo Mayo, quien había permanecido callada durante largo rato- han pensado -pausó- qué decirle a la familia de Kaori…

La presión comenzó congelando cada fibra a cada uno de ellos . Estaban excluyendo algo primordial, sus cerebros se agolpaban en su cráneo, con el pálpito de su corazón aterrorizado. ¿Quién sería capaz de llevar un falso mensaje a su familia? y ¿cuál sería tal mensaje? Cuantas dudas sacudían sus cabezas, de qué manera excusarían a una chica con falta de amigas, novio, seriedad, cortesía y otras dificultades más.

En tanto se destrozaban pensándolo, el aparato audiovisual emitía una noticia. Tetsuya salto de su silla y llamó a todos para escuchar la noticia.

(Hago una anotación porque no sé si sea entendible lo que intentare hacer, por el momento la tipografía en cursiva será el dialogo que emite el televisor, explico esto debido a que jugare con diálogos de personajes y fragmentos del reportaje)

"_Justamente aquí -el patio de una casa típica japonesa- fue uno de los lugares de los hechos -dijo un reportero vestido en traje-"_

Fuera de los aposentos de Fei.

El monje salía con una cara demasiado seria, miró al emperador con desazón.

-Lo siento su majestad, pero esta mujer no es ninguna de las sacerdotisas que buscas, solo calló en este mudo por error. No sé siquiera si mis curaciones mágicas puedan servir en ella. Curé y vendé sus heridas, pero no aseguro que el efecto sea perdurable, dado que nada de este mundo le ata.

El soberano no dijo nada, agradeció con un gesto encantador, pero con una rebaba de incomodidad.

"_Algunos afirman que después de haber conseguido esta publicación…"_

Dentro de la alcoba, iluminada por unas pocas velas, estaba adormilada la chica, con sus lesiones tratadas. Fei se había sentado sobre la cama, al costado izquierdo de ella, observándola por varios minutos, sintiendo un agobiante cosquilleo que se había reprimido desde el primer momento que la vio. Inmediatamente se arrojó sobre ella, la que enseguida abrió los ojos, la sujetó de sus muñecas y comenzó a servirse de ella. Besó su cuello con enjundia, y paseó una de sus manos para surcar en los suaves y redondos senos de la joven.

-Creí que las sacerdotisas debían ser vírgenes -comento Kaori sin preocupación.

-Silencio… -la miró con sensualidad- No eres una sacerdotisa -carcajeó con maldad, mostrándose como un cruel bandido- Por eso podre divertirme contigo. -sus cariños se volvieron toscos y sus finas manos ansiosas- Tengo más mujeres a las que analizar, para encontrar a la sacerdotisa.

"_-mostró un libro de pastas blancas- "El universo de la sacerdotisa" las Jóvenes victimas, de entre quince y dieciséis años, han desaparecido sin dejar rastros, los especialistas dictaminan que estos libros de fantasía, solo han servido como medio de un ritual de sentencia a sus víctimas."_

- Que situaciones más originales me pasan, en ocasiones llego a pensar que el mundo es envuelto en clichés. -Kaori le comento lánguidamente con su mero tono de sarcasmo-

-Siéntete afortunada de que el Emperador, Fei Gan, te haga mujer y sea el primero hombre de tú vida. -le dijo con orgullo petulante y pervertido-

- ¿A caso piensas que no me he acostado con otros? -sintió una racha fastidiosa- Serás él quinto o el séptimo… ya no recuerdo. Estos hombres de estos tiempos piensan que la mujer debe ser sumisa, fiel y Virgen -miró al techo, sin sentir ningún placer en las zigzagueantes y aventureras manos de su fingido agresor.

"_El compendio habla de una historia de amor que termina en un sacrificio, para convocar a los cuatro Dioses de una vieja mitología, relatado en la antigua china. Hasta ahora no hay pista del paradero..."_

El hombre quedo pasmado y tildado de su enorme orgullo.

-Eres una ramera… no pensé que una mujer maculada pudiera entrar a este mundo y que además no fuera… -fue interrumpido por Kaori-

-Los hombres también lo hacen y se proclaman "machos" -se enfureció- Si vas a copular con migo, déjate de palabrerías y hazlo ya.

"_Se han reportado, desde hace cinco días, la suma total de diecisiete casos, que hasta ahora no se habían hecho públicos. Este argumento parece relacionarse con una famosa estrella china de rock, puesto que la mayoría de las jóvenes adquirieron este libro en sus conciertos a Japón o por revendedores. Para no generar pánico en la población se le pide extremen precauciones…"_

Era una escena totalmente desorbitarte, los ojos de todos resplandecían redondos como platos frente a la televisión, por todos los Dioses, se reflejaba esta frase en ellos, que era lo que exactamente estaba ocurriendo. El acontecimiento fue inesperado, era una soberana burla o un atroz castigo, que hecho tan poco creíble, antinatural, sátiro, inconexo y lacerante. Mientras Miaka se quedaba muda, de la impotencia, intriga, exacerbación e incapacidad de no entender lo que se estaba atravesando y la posible manera de solucionarlo, una voz frenó para unos y acrecentó para otros el espanto.

-Tenemos otro problema. -dijo muy clavado entre las páginas- Dice aquí que el monje la analizó, llegando a la conclusión que ella no es ninguna Sacerdotisa de ese mundo, la curó y después la dejo a solas con el Emperador, "ese", el cual en un lapso de mirarla, está a punto de hacerla suya. -Taka se sacudió con intolerancia- Ella, Kaori, le confesó que no era pura y que dejase de parlotear para hacérselo y permitirle irse.

- ¡No es… virgen! -espetó Yui- ¿Cómo pudo entonces entrar ahí?

-Por error… -levanto la cara Taka- Quizá Miaka hablaba con la verdad, el libro la buscaba a ella… después de todo, es la Sacerdotisa de Suzaku, puede que en alientos del mundo de Shiseikoku (la verdad no tengo idea si se llame así el mundo del universo de los cuatro Dioses) Busque desesperadamente a alguien que la supla… porque puede ser que algo ande muy mal.

En la oscuridad de la habitación de Fei.

Fei introducía su mano para tocar la entrepierna de Kaori, en ocasiones se iniciaba a sentir ese acto repulsivo, pero no dejaría la oportunidad de poseer a una chica que no era de ese mundo, en simples términos, su cabeza metódica había sido tentada por la jugosa propuesta de entregarse, por primera vez, a una mujer del otro mundo, que además le resultaba diferente, enigmática y loca, pero esa locura lo había puesto enfermizo, desde días atrás que la rescato de un enorme tigre, la cuido y la mantuvo con él en una guarida secreta, de la cual, la chica en su aturdimiento, intentó como diez veces escapar.

Una ráfaga de aire caliente, iluminó brevemente el cuarto, revolviendo el momento, un hombre salto de la ventana, su figura no se le distinguía entre la espesura de la noche. Con gran arrogancia, prepotencia y mofa le lanzó unas palabras.

-No sabía que te gustaban los niños.

-¿Qué horas son éstas? -musitó calmado- qué no ves que estaba ocupado. -se levanto de la cama, ajustándose su toga.

-Más locos -murmuró Kaori- "Seria buen momento para escapar" -pensó mientras bajaba de la cama a hurtadillas-

-Sí, lo veo muy bien, por lo que te conozco, también se nota que estás muy encariñado con el muchacho, para que lo dejes subir a tu virginal cama, amigo…

-Viejos tiempos, ¿no crees?

-Vengo por algo que me pertenece -la muchacha tomo a tientas su morral mientras el extraño hablaba- como veo que tu "novio" es muy especial para ti -navegó la habitación con rapidez.

-"solo un poco mas y me…" -De manera arrebatada sintió como unos brazos la tomaban por la cintura.

-Me lo llevare -hecho a Kaori en sus hombros- Tienes… hasta medio día… de mañana… para devolverme eso… -dijo con dificultad mientras la chica le pataleaba en su pecho-

Horas más tarde.

Las sombras prolongadas y quietas, que transpiraban por la apertura inferior de la puerta, eran dueñas de unas voces que hablaban de ella, sin lugar a dudas, Kaori estaba atolondrada después de haberle suministrado una droga para que dejase de gritar y hacer revoluciones.

-Pensé que no se callaría Jefe, tuvimos que usar métodos más prácticos y recargados desde que la trajo.

-Iré a darle una visitadita, puede que el mocoso sepa donde está el pergamino.

-¡Adelante Jefecito! -le abrió la puerta-

-Vete a hacer tu trabajo primordial, están todos por salir, yo me encargare del niño.

La parvada de bandidos se había esfumado del cuartel, permaneciendo ahí su aguerrido príncipe de criminales únicamente con el "muchacho" de rehén. Él mismo les había encomendado la búsqueda y recuperación de las afamadas esclavas extranjeras, por órdenes directas de una aristocrática anciana, eran argumentos trascendentales, refutaba la vieja mujer, pero al verse con la responsabilidad, también encargada por ella, de recuperar unos antiguos escritos que poseía Fei Gan, no tuvo otra opción que hacerlo por su cuenta. Los motivos de su decisión iban más allá que una simple misión, el ficticio emperador fue un gran amigo de su infancia con el que compartía la misma edad, apenas dos años que volvía a tener contacto con él, la verdad le sorprendió verlo tan joven, demasiado lozano para los treinta y tantos años que cargaban a cuestas. Ese hecho le lleno de incertidumbre, hasta que tuvo la oportunidad lanzo la pregunta que cercenaba su mente.

_-Fei, tengo una duda ¡grandiiiisima! -estiro las mejillas del hombre con curiosidad y comicidad- ¿Cómo demonios te ves tan jovencito?_

_-Escucha bien, amigo. Hace unos años en mis búsquedas de juventud eterna, me tope con una hechicera a la que le salve la vida, por ese asunto me regalo una pócima que devolvía la juventud a los cuerpos. Asimismo me dijo que pertenecía a un grupo defensor de una sacerdotisa, circunstancia por la que obtuvo esos poderes. Quedé maravillado, pero me previno que esta poción solo rejuvenecía, no daba la juventud y vida perdurable. Por ahora disfruto de mis diecisiete años de nuevo.-le tomo del cuello alegremente-_

_-¡Ah! -se sumió en una aguda cavilación- ¡muy sorprendente!_

Lo inocente del comentario le dio más temor que su retraso de edad. Su cuerpo se erizó por un momento, posteriormente se dio una fuerte sacudida para sacar todos aquellos pensamientos y decidirse, por fin, a darle una visita al garzón cautivo. El cuarto estaba desaseado, oscuro y frío. De una barra que bajaba desde el techo, sin rebasar un metro de distancia al suelo, su prisionero estaba sujetado de las muñecas, quien con las piernas flexionadas y tendidas en el piso sucio, estiraba sus enclenques brazos, inundados, como el resto de su organismo, de una menjurje que restaba sus fuerzas y atontaba su feroz actitud.

-Que bueno que ya estés tranquilito, me diste unos buenos golpes. -le comentó con gracia amonestante mientras se ponía en cuclillas- A ver, dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

El extraño chico no le contestó, entonces, el soberano de los bandidos, le dio unos golpecitos con la palma de su mano a la mejilla del joven, enseguida notó que la piel del muchacho ardía.

- Me… me… siento… muy… mal -el preso respondió entre susurros y pausas-

Asustado el hombre lo desató inmediatamente, lo puso en su lomo y corrió por las escaleras hasta llevarlo a su habitación.

- ¡Que demonios! -estremeciéndose- ¿por qué no nos dijiste que estabas enfermo?, -le reclamó- y para acabarla el maldito panzón ese te puso un leve mas de paralizante. -se enfureció- Tengo que sacarte la ropa para sumergirte en agua fresca.

El bandido depositó al chico sobre su cama, con sumo cuidado de no tropezarse entre las penumbras. Se encargó inmediatamente de preparar la tina de baño, mientras clandestinamente la luna segregaba su magnánima luz en aquel lugar de reposo, entre las paredes, pero su imagen se proyectó especialmente en un espejo que enfocó su albor al cómodo lecho y al ser humano que yacía en el. El hombre terminó sus preparativos y se dispuso a levantarle las piernas para quitar aquellos pantalones.

- Que pequeño lo tiene, ni se nota -su mirada se fijo en los muslos del enfermo-"_Que piernas tan… _-se zarandeó- _¿En qué estoy pensando? _-le quitó el saco, pero de nuevo su vista fue a donde la había vedado-_ ¿no me estaré volviendo joto de estar tanto tiempo sin mujer?" _¡Al carajo! -volteó a luna que colgaba enfrente, observando al astro de platino, convenciéndose en cumplir el objetivo, pensaba en elefantes verdes, lobos danzarines y toda clase de estupidez posibles que le alejara esas cosas de su cabeza, sin darse cuenta de las piezas que le sacaba- ¡Bien!, ¡ya se la quite toda!

En su distracción no le dirigió mirada alguna, lo hecho a sus brazos como a un niño grande, poniendo su pecho contra el suyo y dejando que los brazos del sujeto colgaran a su espalda, pero para sorpresa sintió un par de blandas y perfectas protuberancias, provenientes del tórax de su contraparte, en ese instante lo despegó un poco, lentamente y observó con detenimiento hacia el torso del chico. El rostro del bandolero se tiñó sutilmente en terciopelo carmín. ¡Una mujer!, ¡Era una mujer! Cuántas maldiciones no pasaron por su mente, su lucidez calló al mimo abismo, tal cual su vergüenza. Le había tratado de una manera ingrata, se sentía morir de la pena y del coraje, sobre todo que por su culpa estuviera tan grave. Entonces, después de la pausa, la sujetó con fiereza, apretándola con todo el cuidado que sus brazos podrían proporcionarle, con delicadeza la sumergió en la artesa dejando que su temperatura recobrara un poco mas de naturalidad. Notó que había olvidado traer algo con que cubrirle el cuerpo, en su desequilibrio solo pensó una cosa, se despojó de su camisa poniéndola al filo de la tinaja. La sujetó de su espalda para sacarla y prestamente colocarle el ropaje en su esbeltez. En aquel instante, antes de caer rendida en un desmayo, le miró a los ojos, mientras la muchacha aun se mostraba débil, llevó su mano al rostro de el hombre, a manera de golpearlo por tratarla como una doncella delicada, pero mas que un golpe, simuló una caricia dulce y frágil, a lo que a él causo un escalofrío electrizante emanando desde su mejilla y recorrer la extensión de su cuerpo, pero la reacción fue mas palpitante cuando ella pronuncio su nombre.

-Tasuki… -desfalleció-

Continuará…


	4. CAPÍTULO 4: El dúo soez

**Fushigi Yuugi Kirin**** Cap 4. El dúo Soez**

Dentro de ese libro dorado la joven despertaba. El claro de la luz del sol iniciaba a bañar la habitación de Tasuki.

-¿Dónde… dónde estoy? -preguntó tallándose los ojos- ¡Rayos, puta suerte! -se saco a tientas las lentillas- En todos estos días he traído estas porquerías -su vista era un poco borrosa- ¡Hey! ¿Algún imbécil que me de mi mochila?

Una mano se extendió frente a ella ofreciéndole su equipaje.

- Estaba esperando a que despertaras. -sonrió sumamente divertido al ver el carácter de la chica- Vienes del otro mundo ¿Verdad?

- Todos alucinan el carajo otro mundo, todos preguntan la misma bobería. -irónica busco entre su propiedades un gotero y un espejo para suministrarse algunas cuantas chispas y limpiar sus ojos, sin tomar atención del hombre.

- ¡Tranquila! -exclamó- No era en animo de ofensa, solo que di una miradita a tus… -rasco su nuca con la intención de suavizar su acto curioso al registrar su maleta- A tus pantalones, tan extraños esos, y bueno a tanta cosa que llevas dibujada afuera en ese raro bolso.

-¿Y qué encontraste ahí? En mi mochila… Cuadernos, cosméticos, mi cámara… -volteó a verlo al rostro, mostrándole sus bellos ojos bicolor.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Que ojos tan raros! -acercándose a ella y examinando su diferencia tan espectacular.

-Que dientes tan tontos -le contesta- ¡Ah! Lo había olvidado -aprieta su puño, lo dirige llanamente y con fuerza a la cara de Tasuki.

-¿Qué te pasa? -se soba la cara- ¿Estas loquita?

- Eso es por tratarme como una pendeja invalida. A Kaori Takahashi nadie, óyeme bien, nadie la trata como a una chiquilla indefensa.

- Sí, se nota. -ríe hondamente- ¿Entonces querías morirte? -la chica se quedo callada en señal disconforme, pero era cierto que necesitaba ser ayudada en esos momentos. Entonces Tasuki regresó al tema del otro mundo- No quiero joder tanto, pero ¿eres la sacerdotisa de algún Dios? ¿O te enamoraste de Tamahome y quieres vengarte de Miaka?

- ¿Tamahome? ¿Miaka? No seas imbécil, a mi no me gustan los hombres.

-Entonces… -sus ojos se extienden ampliamente y la mira con incredulidad, para después apuntarle con su dedo índice- ¡Estas enamorada de Miaka! -gritó en alarido.

- No seas baboso, es como casi en tu caso. Tasuki. Solo que yo nunca me he enamorado. Por si preguntas, jamás he visto a Miaka, menos a Tamahome, solo conozco al hermano de tu Sacerdotisa. Estrella de Suzaku. -se hace la interesante.

-Ya, ya… -suspira y luego frunce el ceño- A todas estas ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Cómo sabes que soy un guerrero de Suzaku?

- Te describen bastante bien. Leí la historia de Miaka y todas las estúpidas historias románticas del "Universo de los cuatro Dioses",

-¿Describirme? ¿Estúpidas? -en su tono mostró enojó- Si que no comprendes nada, esas luchas, esos sacrificios…

-Y esos romances catastróficos… meras sandeces. -Suspira- Necesito que me digas como llegar hasta Taiitsu-Kun.

-¿Cómo llegar? ¿Entonces eres una Sacerdotisa?

-¡¡NO SOY UNA SASERDOTONTA!! -Se paró de la cama entre llamas de furia, traía solo una camisa de Tasuki puesta, que cubría escasamente parte de sus muslos, por cierto muy mal abrochada.

-¡¡Amm!! -se voltea de tal forma de darle la espalda y cruza los brazos- Lo siento, pero no podré llevarte, estoy en una tarea Importantiiiisima -contestó en acentos jerárquicos.

-No quiero que me lleves, solo que me digas como llegar -sostuvo su orgullo al momento que registro de nueva cuenta su bolsa y saco un frasco de pastillas engullendo un par- Todo esto me da dolor de cabeza.

-Espera un momentito… -se vuelca a mirarla- Tu eres mi Rehén -camina hacia ella, tomándole hostilmente los brazos y acomodándolos a espaldas de ella- Trato especial, por ser una chica ruda. Como dices que no eres una mujer delicada -le aprieta con severidad- entonces no veo que tratarte mal sea incorrecto.

-Haz lo que se te dé la gana. -le respondió con fastidio- Pero después me largo, sea como sea.

Tasuki se había sorprendido de la falta de delicadeza, feminidad y gracia que tenía la chica. Sin ningún temor a represarías trato a la mujer como cualquier jovencito, le dio ropa para que se vistiera, algo de comida, la ato y platicó un rato esperando la hora de reclamar su recompensa.

-Bien hemos llegado -dijo Tasuki bajándola con jaloneos del caballo.

-Vieras cuanto me alegro -respondió irónica.

-A todo esto, Kaori, Taiitsu-Kun me encargó estas cosas, cuando las recupere le pediré que te ayude a regresar a tu mundo. Solamente si te comportas cooperativa.

- Lo que sea, si eso quita las demoras de ir por ahí en este mundo tan rarito, me parece bien.

- Este será el plan… -sonrió con grata frescura.

Dentro de la mansión de Fei, después de acordar el trato.

Fei entró por uno de los pasadizos de la casona, que se hallaba justo a espaldas del trono, se sentó y miró a Tasuki con indiferencia.

-¿A qué has venido, Genrou? -tomando su postura real.

-Traigo a tu chica -aventó a Kaori al suelo, sosteniéndola de una correa que ataba en su cintura- ¡Quiero los papeles!

- Quédatela, te la regalo. He encontrado unas mejores. Que sí son sacerdotisas y vírgenes.

-¿No eres virgen? -sorprendido miró a Kaori.

-Imbécil, ¿acaso querías que le dijera que sí? -chispeaba molesta- Estos malditos hombres que basan sus gustos en la virginidad… Si no lo soy eso no importa.

-¿qué no importa? -musitó- ¡Vale!, sí tu lo expones así. Bien, qué me dices si me la tiro aquí.

- ¿Ti... ti… tiro? ¿ESTÁS LOCO? -después de gritar, Kaori forcejeó con la soga en señal de disgusto.

- Hyeon… -llamó al monje con su autoritaria voz, pero guardando un gran coraje, al final de cuentas seguía ordenes- Sácalos de la sala del trono.

El monje de cabello perla emergió de entre las sombras, inmovilizando con su gran poder a Tasuki y Kaori, levantó su mano para llevar su báculo a cada una de las cabezas de los nuevos presos. Pero una voz en ecos lleno en pleno el salón real, haciendo temblar a Fei.

- No tan pronto Fei Gan, no sabíamos que serías tan piadoso con tu amigo…

- Señor, ellos no son de importancia -miraba de un lado a otro al techo, como buscando su origen.

- La mujer. ¡Sobájala!, y después que muera a manos de tu amigo… si no son de importancia no debe pesarte...

- Llévenlos al recinto de ceremonias -apretó con fuerza el puño- Él señor quiere divertirse viéndolos jugar.

- ¿Mi señor? -reprochó el monje.

- Nada, aquí se cumplen las órdenes del supremo, si él quiere ver humillada a esa mujer, que así sea. -apretó los labios sintiendo un inmenso coraje recorrer su cuerpo- _"pero no seré yo quien la sobaje, jamás creí prestarme a esta deshonra, inclusive cuando estaba a punto de hacerla mía, me colgaba la idea de parar... por eso no la bese, si lo hubiese hecho... Lo siento Genrou, perdóname amigo… cuando sea el gran Emperador de Sairou te recompensaré… ¡Maldición!"_ -sus pensamientos se cargaron profundamente de furia, aquel ser omnipotente le había ofrecido algo más que el imperio… su anhelad juventud y vida eterna.

Los cuerpos de ambos estaban reposando en una cómoda y fina cama de una habitación inmensa. El mismo monje se había ofrecido a llevarlos, al haberlos puesto en inconciencia. Tasuki despertó primero, enseguida de él Kaori, que se levantó rápidamente.

-Tu plan no funciono -comento casi en silencio sintiendo su cuerpo flojo - serás bruto Tasu… -el cuerpo de Tasuki la derribó de nuevo a la cama poniéndola bajo él.

-Mejor quédate calladita… -bisbiseó dócilmente al oído de Kaori- Aprovechemos, que nos han dado la oportunidad.

-¿Oportunidad de qué? -confusa preguntó, concibiendo el aliento de Tasuki en su cuello.

-Vamos, no te hagas la tontita, dijiste que no te importaba, ¿qué tanto es un revolcón placentero?

-Tasuki… te embrujaron... Vaya que te das facilito a esos hechizos. -notó que sus fuerzas se retraían- ¿Qué demonios?

-¡Shhh! -añadiendo su dedo índice a la boca de la joven.

El pelirrojo deslizó su mano en el rostro de Kaori, sintiendo su tersa piel clara, luego sostuvo su barbilla enfilando su cara a la de ella, sus labios se acercaron lentamente, la cara de Kaori mostraba terror, concebía ese acto una invasión de su espacio personal, en la vida había permitido un contacto a esa frecuencia, besarla era una atrocidad, un delito, una injuria. Pero Tasuki acechaba a su presa sin piedad, comenzando con un inocente rose entre sus bocas, convirtiéndose inmediatamente a un profundo beso, lo que a Kaori le produjo encender sus mejillas en calurosa grana. La mano del bandido se sumergió bajo la blusa, transitando su tronco hasta llegar a sus senos que masajeó con ansiedad, posteriormente para deleitarse frotó sus pezones duros. Aunque Kaori le empujaba para alejarlo, sus fuerzas estaban disminuyendo, le berreó con brutalidad su oposición.

En casa de la madre de Miaka y Keisuke.

Impactados de la lectura erótica, Taka se derrumbo a la silla contigua de Keisuke. El por su parte, no sabía si cerrar el libro o proseguir leyendo. En ese preciso momento apareció Miaka, que los veía con caras ruborizadas.

- ¿Qué treta están planeando?-preguntó Miaka viéndolos sonrojarse a ambos-

-No, nada en especial… -Taka trató de desviar la plática- ¿Quién… quién era?

- Solo un vendedor. -hundió la mirada en ambos- ¿Qué está pasando?

- No tiene caso ocultártelo, de igual modo lo vas a saber, Tasuki está intentando abusar de Kaori, a honras de un hechizo.-el hermano de la castaña contestó con el desvelo de lo ocurrido-

-¡Por todos los cielos! -desbalanceo su postura y rompió en llanto- Ya no puedo seguir fingiendo… estoy demasiado preocupada por ella…

- Tasuki, porque eres tan fácil para esos hechizos. -sonsoneteó en gracia Taka para animar a su esposa- Tranquilízate quieres, algo debe de pasar para que no…

- Eso espero -respiró hondamente Keisuke- _"Hasta ahora ha pasado por cosas terribles, el tigre, el emperador, el monje y TASUKI… no, el debe reponerse, ¡vamos Tasuki, despabílate!"_

Dentro de la mansión del emperador, en la sala de ceremonias.

Genrou mantenía a raya la rebeldía de Kaori, sin prejuicios siguió besando sus labios, saboreando el buqué que de ellos brotaba.

-¿No dijiste que no importaba?, te estás portando como una doncella puritana.

- Que cabrón eres -forcejeó- no quiero hacerlo contigo…

- Te desagrado. -le dijo quedito.

-Eres un anciano para mí, casi doblas mi edad.-le rasguñó el rostro- te he dicho que ¡NO!

Entre la discusión el lobo no se retuvo, sus dedos descendieron mas de los debido, viajando de su vientre a su intimidad, uno de sus dedos se encargo de presionar y rozar en vaivenes circulares la pequeña perilla de placer incitando gemidos en su presa, sin saber lo reales u opuestos que estos eran. Después camino más a lo profundo para ahogar su medio en aquella estrecha cavidad, pero algo interfirió a penetrar más en el hueco, un velo fuerte y opositor.

-¿ERES… TÚ ERES…? -los ojos de Tasuki se desorbitaron.

-Lo soy… -respondió agitada y cohibida.

-Yo… ¿Por qué no…? -se sentía culpable.

La escena se contemplaba tensa, en cierto grado desagradable para ambos, entonces una estruendosa explosión sonó en la habitación haciendo volar la puerta. Un rubio estaba parado en el contorno, mirando a ambos con sus hermosos ojos azules haciendo una mueca de leve sonrisa.

-Ya termino el romance, hora de irnos -ordenó el desconocido.

El lobo fantasma volteó a con premura, examinando con determinación a su salvador, era un hecho insólito, ¡¿Él?! Precisamente él, ¿que no había desaparecido? ¿Sería idea de su despiadado nuevo plan? Tasuki pronunció el nombre del ser con voz reseca y entrecortada.

-¡¿Na…ka… go?! ¿Cómo es… que tú?

-Luego hablaremos de ello, ¡andando!

Kaori se levantó prestamente al sentir sus fuerzas recobradas, no espero a que Tasuki reaccionara para escurrirse por la puerta, abrochándose los botones y sujetándose las cintas. El pelirrojo también salió enseguida con la incertidumbre de confiar en Nakago. Mientras los tres corrían…

- ¿Has usado tus poderes? -preguntó a Nakago- ¿Sabías que aquí no podemos?

- Lo sé, es una estancia protegida por Fei, utilice otra cosa llamada pólvora, una niña me la dio, me dijo que estarían aquí y debería ayudarlos.

- ¿Una niña? ¿Será la misma que me ayudo la noche anterior? -denunció sus pensamientos en voz alta- ¿Desde cuándo has cambiado al buen samaritano? -intrigó desconfiado.

- Tasuki. -se paró por un momento- he hecho cosas muy lamentables en mi vida…pero creo que de alguna manera debo repararlo. -suspira- Ahora bajemos por las chicas que están en la sala de ceremonias.

- ¡Hey! Tenemos compañía. -espetó la desalineada joven.

Una docena de guardias ingresaron en los pasadizos al oír la algarabía encontrándose a los fugitivos.

- Eres una de las chicas del otro mundo, ¿Cómo te llamas? -Nakago giró a verla.

- Siempre el mismo comentario -indignada sumió sus hombros- Kaori.

- Bien Kaori, permanece tras de mí, no deben hacerte daño. -argumentó preocupado.

- Yo que tú no le diría eso -contrapunteó el joven de colmillos con soberana sonrisa en sus labios, dejo deslizar sus piernas a modo de combate y desenfundó su abanico.-mi abanico no funciona como debe aquí, pero aún puede sacar chispitas.

- ¡A la chingada…! -Kaori chirrió enfadada. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos corrió arremetiendo contra uno de los soldados, propinó una patada larga justo a su estomago- No soy una mujer indefensa.

- Te lo dije -golpeaba a uno de los soldados.

Nakago y Tasuki estaban sorprendidos de la manera en que la muchacha mostraba sus cualidades escondidas; patadas, golpes, cabezazos y toda clase de movimientos armónicos en sonata de una danza proliferada de agresividad. Entonces no se contuvieron a cuidarla, ambos emprendieron la batalla, dejando variados cuerpos tendidos en el suelo. La horda de los soldados seguía brotando entre los escondrijos secretos. En una de las ocasiones Kaori y Tasuki se encontraron acechados por un círculo de opresores encerrándoles juntos y juntándoles de espaldas.

- Te gusta hacerte la interesante -afirmó con burla.

- ¿De qué hablas Tasuki? -mirando a sus oponentes algo rígida.

- Mira lo bien que luchas… aparte de que; primero nunca dijiste que no eras hombre, luego que estabas enferma, después que… -se ruborizo de la vergüenza.

- ¿Que soy virgen? acordamos que fingiríamos, pero te sobrepasaste…

- ¡Ja!, ¡eres una bebe llorona! -ocultando su enojo, por haber sobrepasado los limites por culpa de su amigo- "_Chichiri… cuando te vea me cobrare esa bromita"_

- ¡Tu mamá imbécil!, la próxima vez te demostraré que no. -dijo sin meditarlo.

- ¡Si!, ¡claro! -meneó su abanico de un lado a otro sin creerle.

Ambos hacían un excelente equipo, mientras uno pateaba, el otro remataba a sus contrarios, realmente su concordancia realzaba la paradójica forma de ser de uno y otro.

Detrás del libro.

Kaisuke resopló aliviado, aquello que se veía tan penoso, resulto una mera treta del par.

- ¡Vaya! Estos dos se están amoldando…

- Tasuki, me diste un sustito -sonreía Miaka enseguida de Keisuke.

- Creo que es hora de irme. -informaba Taka desilusionado.

- ¡Quédate! Al fin de cuentas eres el jefe de la empresa. -persuadió Miaka a su esposo.

- ¡¿Miaka?! -destinó sus ojos a su mujer- Soy el dueño, pero…. AHHH maldición, llamaré entonces.

- ¡Bola de irresponsables! -los reprendió.

- ¡¡MIRA QUIÉN LO DICE!! -al unisonó reclamó la pareja de casados a Keisuke.

- Nakago también apareció… se le nota más agradable y cooperativo. –Taka se desajustaba su corbata-

- Cuantas cosas han cambiado, ¿No crees Taka?

- Así es Miaka, iré a hacer la llamada

En el sepulcro sagrado de Fei.

Luego de encargase de aquel "asuntito" Nakago los dirigió hasta una cámara secreta. El lugar se mostraba lujoso, a pesar de ser un sótano, colgaban del techo lámparas de cuarzos luminosos, el piso explayaba unas alfombras de los colores adjuntas a cuatro sedes donde daban pie, estos tronos coloreados cada uno y por separado, con los matices representativos de los Dioses, donde yacían las chicas, vestidas cada una con ropas ceremoniales. Fei los estaba esperando, posando pretenciosamente sus llamativas turquesas en ellos.

-¡Bienvenidos! -alzó la voz con ironía- No creí que llegaran hasta este lugar. Pero les tengo una sorpresita, ¡Hyeon!

-¡Sí señor!, ahora mismo reprenderé al infractor -movió su bastón con soltura, surcándolo en los aires para descansarlo en el trío.

- ¡Maldición! - Nakago engarrotó sus puños con decepción- Este tipo… me hizo las cosas difíciles.

- ¿Qué esperabas? -Chuscamente comento el monje, mientras movía de nuevo su báculo, dirigido ahora a Fei- Pensé que eras de los malos -bulló el encantamiento hacía Fei, sumiéndolo al suelo.

- Chichiri… podrías quitarte de juegos.

Un "puf" sonó en el cuerpo de Hyeon, para proyectar consecutivamente a Chichiri.

- ¡Ah! Esto de ser malo, fue bueno -remonto su peculiar cara de zorro.

- ¡Traición! Me has embaucado -intentó con cólera lanzar una bola de su energía sin obtener resultados- censuraste mis poderes… ¡Maldito monje!, cuando el señor se entere.

- Cuando se entere le patearemos el culo -corrió Genrou apara socorrer a las chicas seguido de Nakago y Chichiri.

Mientras ponían a las jóvenes a salvo, apaleaban al desvalido Fei Gan y rescataban los papiros, Kaori contemplaba las escenas, su mente mercó a su mundo, tanta excitación le había quitado la oportunidad de pensar en sus hermanos, pero ahora podría ir de nuevo con ellos, abrazarlos como nunca lo había hecho y contarles su verdad, aquella que amargaba su existencia, ponía los limites con la gente que la rodeaba y había provocado tanta crudeza en ella. Estática volvió en sí, no se movía, no hablaba, solo examinaba sintiendo un hervor en su cabeza.

- Se quedó muy quieta -suspiró profundamente el pelirrojo observando a Kaori detenidamente.

- ¡Vaya!, ¡Vaya! Tasuki -sonrió con alegría.

- ¿Qué pretendes con ese tonito? Cierto Chihiri, me debes la explicación de lo que me hiciste en esa habitación -le dio un coscorrón.

- Auu!! … ¡Nadaaaaa…! Je, je…

- Que no vez que podría ser su padre.

- Pero no lo eres… Aun así te estabas acobardando demasiado.

- Ya sácate esas estupideces. -se quedo pensando en lo ocurrido en esa habitación… y lo que paso un poco antes, razón por la que reñía con Chichiri.

_"El Monje los condujo con su poder mágico al recinto, meneando su bastón para despertarlos._

_-Por favor no hagan ruidos fuertes. -sonó un puf transformándose en Chichiri._

_-¿Chichiri? -Tasuki se mostro inhóspito._

_-El de la máscara -ladeó la cabeza Kaori._

_-Sí,-inició un dialogo con rapidez- dispongo de poco tiempo, quiero que actúen de lo mejor, Tasuki me pidieron que te pusiera un hechizo de corrupción para que ultrajaras a esta niña… -fue interrumpido._

_- Me llamo Kaori. -cruzando los brazos al instante que reaccionaba cual era la misión del monje- ¿A mi?_

_-Si, Kaori. Yo me haré cargo de unas cuestiones, en las que necesito que confíen en mí, para entrar en la sala subterránea y rescatar a unas chicas, no se preocupen alguien vendrá en su ayuda. _

_-¿Hablas de intentar… "eso"…con ella? ¿Cómo crees que tocare a esta "niñita"? -menospreció a Kaori por su edad, a lo que en respuesta ella le dio un golpe seco en el estomago._

_- No soy una bebe, pero por nada querría algo con un viejo colmilludo. -refunfuño esquivando las miradas de ambos- A mi no me atraen los hombres -contestó al sentir herido su orgullo._

_- Si, eso lo escuche muuuy bien -insinuó el pelirrojo doblado del dolor._

_Chichiri meneó su báculo, temiendo una discusión muy larga, durmió a Kaori, pero antes que pasara a Tasuki, él lo irrumpió._

_-Me niego ha hacerlo... tu sabes no me gustan las mujeres y menos con una chiquilla que tira patadas por doquier... primero embrujado -tiró una sonrisa demasiado falsa._

_-¡Ya estas!, ¡Zape! -Sumiendo en sueños momentáneos a su amigo- espero que me comprendas Tasuki…"_

Tasuki volvió a la realidad, esa muchacha le daba escalofríos.

- ¡Jua! - corrió hacia las otras jóvenes- Me llevo a las Sacerdotisas, ustedes a Fei. Los espero con Taiitsu-Kun. Todavía hay mucho por hacer, Nakago, Tasuki cuiden a esa niña por mi -envolvió en su capa a las jóvenes- ¡Adioooos!

- Que canijo será ese Chichiri -borbolló con la boca mostrando sus colmillos.

- ¿Tasuki? -El rubio gritó a lo lejos.

- ¿Que quieres Nakago? -cruzó los brazos molesto.

-Kaori está desmayada.

- Según ella no quiere ser dama en desgracia -levantó desconforme los brazos, dibujándose una "w" mientras llegaba - Yo me la llevare, tú amarra a ese ingrato de Fei y tráelo con nosotros.

Luego del rescate, en una taberna.

- Celebremos el éxito de este día y que Kaori se comporto como todo un macho. -El lobo fantasma se burló de Kaori.

- Imbécil Tasuki, aunque no me guste ser damisela en infortunio, no significa que deje de ser mujer.

- Pues al final… -se inclinó sobre la mesa cuadrada para aproximarse a ella- te comportaste como toda una damita de esas que no te gustan…

- ¡Estaba enferma! -desentonó con furia, tomándose un par de pastillas- ¡Esto me da dolor de cabeza!

- Ya pedí los tragos -disfrutando la escena, le informó Nakago-

- Gracias Nakago ¡a divertirnos! -emocionado apretaba los puños Tasuki.

En la habitación donde tenían preso a Fei, una sombra y de mediana estatura se acercaba al que deseaba ser emperador.

- Muy bien hecho Fei. Esplendido trabajo -destapo la boca del otro cuando hizo presencia corpórea, sin poderse ver entre la oscuridad, la voz animada era de una jovencita.

- Desátame. -le pidió con intolerancia.

- No, es momento de que te muestres del lado al que perteneces. ¡Gracias por ayudar! Fuiste muy útil timando al malo de la historia para reunir a las chicas y protegerlas de sus planes maléficos. -anunciaba con inocencia- Tu difícil tarea será convencerlos. ¡Ya me voy! -le tapo de nuevo la boca- tengo que tratar a un paciente.

Cinco litros de licor después.

- Sí, yo decía a Koji, ¡Hey cabrón! Porque aceptaste a esa mujer como la líder… puta esa, se robo un talismán, pero, "YO y CHICHIRI" nos jodimos a los tipos esos y regresamos los artículos sagrados a su lugar -Tasuki estaba tan ebrio, que comenzó a contar su pasada aventura con Chichiri-

- ¡Oh!, ¡que impresionante!, ¡hip! de haberlo sabido me les uno, para patear traseros -contestaba Kaori al mismo grado que el pelirojo- ¡Hip!

- ¡Oye! -le pasó su brazo rodeado su cuello, en un abrazo fraternal- ¡No seas pendeja! Si no estabas por acá.

Nakago se había reído cada vez que estos decían sandeces, leperadas y comentarios fuera de sentido, pero decidió retirarse de la mesa para dar una vuelta y llevar algo de agua y comida a Fei. Al cabo de unos minutos un camarero se acerco a Tasuki.

-Señor, la jovencita de allá -señaló el lugar- le envía sus saludos con esta copa del licor más fino.

- ¡huyyy! Tenies unaaa admareadora… -Kaori no hilaba palabras de lo borracha que se encontraba.

- Dígale a esa ojo alegre, que no me gustan las mujeres. -se contoneaba de un lado a otro apenas sosteniéndose-

- No seas, ¡hip! Mala… gracedido lobito… ¿o qué? ¿ya no guguantas otro tragago? -bostezaba, recostada con parte de su cuerpo en la mesa, solo levantando su copa-

- Apuesta a que sí -lo bebió de un sorbo- Mira Kaorita, que soy más hombre que tú

Kaori se quedo semidormida proliferando cuanta cosa se le ocurría.

- Ñam, ñam… hacemos muennn quequipo… Tasasuki -balbucía en su poca inteligencia y adormecida.

-¡Rayos! Se me durmió la güey -La jalo por la espalda, sacándola de la silla. Rodeó su cintura y echó uno de los brazos de Kaori a sus hombros. Caminó vacilante, por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación- ¡Si hacemos buen equipo! -dijo contento y borracho-Te dejaré acostadita…-tambaleándose, sintió un profundo mareo y cayó de espaldas a la cama, dejando a Kaori sobre él para quedarse sumido en un profundo sueño.

El timbre sonó en la casa de los Yuuki.

Eran pasadas seis de la tarde, Miaka abrió la puerta encontrándose a un jovencito, tomando de la mano a un niño, que portaba un uniforme de primaría.

-¿Quieres que compre tus galletitas? -en cuclillas, mirando al pequeño, decía dulcemente Miaka.

- ¡Disculpe! -reclinaba su cabeza- Busco al profesor Yuuki Keisuke.

- ¿A mi hermano? -se desconcertó- ¡Pasa, pasa! -lo condujo hasta la sala, donde Mayo, Yui y Tetzuya reían de las cosas que habían pasado en el libro- Míralo, esta ahí. -señaló el sillón doble, donde estaba junto a Mayo.

- Siento la molestia, pero estoy buscando a mi hermana, se llama Takahashi Kaori. -su cara llenaba de preocupación.

-¿Kaori? -se acerco Keisuke con libro en mano.

- Hace días que… -El joven se zarandeó fuertemente, mareado como si estuviese en alto grado de embriaguez.

El libro emitió una luz dorada como aquella vez en que Kaori cayó al libro, pero se disipó en alboreo perfume. Manteniendo este suceso como un verdadero enigma, cubierto por el silencio de un espasmo congelante.


	5. CAPÍTULO 5: VERDADES O MENTIRAS

_**Todos los derechos de Fushiyi Yuugi y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Yuu Watase.**_

**CAPÍTULO 5: VERDADES O MENTIRAS.**

"_Despertar. Abriendo los ojos lentamente, humedecido con los viejos fulgores del astro rey. Sobre carcomidos eventos de viejas experiencias, entiendes que solo quedan en experiencias. Desperdiciaste algo de tu tiempo, corriendo de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar la "verdad" de un pasado, lapsos de momentos que no puedes recordar, después que huiste como un cobarde al sentir un aliento agresor. Trataste con esmero salvar una vida y cuando regresas a tu morada encuentras muerto a aquel que te acogió en su seno, para darle nuevo sentido a estar vivo, de paso alguien más se ha llevado el trofeo de tu reino. Pero cuando recuperas tu estatus, nuevamente ese destino te lleva en disyuntivas que han forzado aceptar tu obligación. Tu vida ya no es tuya, has renunciado, has dejado momentáneamente atrás lo que te unía a los perfumes de la concordancia. Pero aún así ha valido la pena… fuiste importante, pertenecías a un lugar. Ahora coexistes en hiladas rutinas de objetivos. Cuanto valoras volver a añejos instantes, donde tú no eras nada, no eras nadie. En el peor de los casos has arrastrado, a lo que consideras familia, en tus exigidas andanzas... Esta vez fue sencillo, ¿pero la próxima?, la próxima...¡mja! El macabro juego aun no ha cobrado las vidas de quienes te valoran y sirven con honor. Al menos es lo que crees… Te contemplas solo en tu camino, ¡sí!, sabes que te rodean personas que han apreciado tu sencilla persona, pero aun sigues sintiéndote solo. Hasta cuándo romperás el miedo, en qué punto reiteraras en la exploración de las memorias perdidas. Y entre tantos condimentos y sinsabores no comprendes qué es lo que le sigue a tus pisadas, en el sendero que te está volviendo viejo…"_

Tasuki cavilaba suavemente… a veces decía en murmullos algunas palabras, tan suavemente al sentir en su pecho el calor humano de la joven, una total desconocida que reposaba en su regazo. Sin lugar a dudas, no se parecía en nada a Miaka, la niña solidaría, sonriente, sensible y distraída, capaz de dar todo por la amistad y el amor. Kaori, en cambio, se le antojaba ruda, anómala, sin gentileza y gracia femenina, pero su aferrada crudeza desencajaba con el odio a la fragilidad en la que caía tantas veces. Era extraña la cantidad de cosas que le había hecho; desde tratarla como a un muchacho grosero, torturarle, narcotizarla, enfermarla, ¡hasta tocarla...! acariciarla de ese modo tan lascivo, no obstante podía oler el miedo de la fiera salvaje, convertida en un cordero asustado, en tanto le circulaba por sus venas la potencia desmedida de no frenar. Inhaló intensamente llenando de oxígeno su cerebro para refrescar sus ideas. Permaneció callado, sin moverse para vislumbrar su brecha. Despertar así acompañado se sentía… se sentía regocijante. Una vocecilla, que jamás creyó oír de la bravía mujer, derrumbo por completo sus reflexiones.

-¿Tasuki? -fluyó su voz en dulce frecuencia sin mirar a su acompañante.

- ¡Dime! -dijo pasivo.

- Tengo miedo -siseó en calma, hundiendo después su rostro en aquel pecho que le resguardaba.

- ¿M...? -pensaba cargar su comentario con sarcasmo, pero esa manera de aferrarse a él, sentó de tajo su travesura, atendiendo a su lado sensible.- Yo, también -la observó con detenimiento.

- Si no pudiera regresar… si muriera aquí. -cerró sus ojos para ocultar su dolor- Sin que jamás supieran la verdad.

- No seas tonta… -escurrió por la espalda de ella su mano en apapacho- No falta mucho… para que regreses a tu mundo. Pero mi temor es…

Un golpe seco azotó la puerta abriéndola de par en par.

-Siento irrumpir el momento -dijo el hombre que siempre sonreía.

-¿Momento? Es que se puso de llorona, Chichiri -explicó a manera de rescatarse y alejó a Kaori.

- ¿Llorona? ¿Quién era el que hablaba de que se estaba haciendo viejo y que le tiene turbación a sus hermanas? -confesó con furia al sentir la evasión y se paró de inmediato.

- ¿Estabas despierta? -se sorprendió el pelirrojo.

- No debería haber venido... –sostuvo chichiri- pero una chiquilla me rogo que los sacara cuanto antes. Entonces lo confirme al sentir unas auras oscuras.

Ambos tomaron su pertenecías, con algo de dolor de cabeza por la fuerte resaca, Kaori engullo unas cuantas pastillas.

- ¿Nakago? -preguntó el pelirrojo saliendo del cuarto.

- Míralo, ahí viene, andaba por Fei - señaló en dirección al corto pasillo.

- Chichiri… ¿a qué va todo esto? Por qué no solo apareciste, en lugar de abrir la puerta.

- Un potente círculo mágico que niega mis poderes… no pude desbloquearlo en mí. -emprendían la retirada rumbo a Nakago.

- Si ya resguardaron a las Sacerdotisas, ¡¿qué demonios hacen persiguiéndonos?! -Kaori corría para alcanzarlos.

- ¿Sacerdotisas? Ahh sí las sacerdotisas, No lo sé… -Chichiri estaba desconcertado.

- Esto no me está gustando. -mostró sus colmillos.

- Estoy listo -cargando a Fei en su hombro, quien permanecía extrañamente demasiado quieto.

Salieron del local por la puerta trasera, cuidadosamente de que no los vieran sospechosos. Anduvieron hasta un despoblado fuera de la villa, pero al ver un resplandor dorado que emergía de la nada se detuvieron.

- ¿Qué rayos? El mismo brillo dorado que me metió en esto. -Kaori testimonió con enojo.

Una hermosa jovencita emergía entre los fulgores con una dulce sonrisa, su cuerpo tomó forma entre los rayos dorados revelándola, su edad vacilaba a no más de los quince años, su cabello era del color de la sangre, colgándole de su copete un breve trozo de cabello en tono negro. Su piel era clara como la luna en diciembre y sus ojos de un rico dorado. Los cuatro hombres del grupo la conocían, era quien estaba tras la máscara en los avisos, pero que nunca había dado información sobre ella.

- ¡Llegaron a tiempo! -entrecerró sus ojos contenta, flotando hasta Nakago.

- ¿Quién eres? -pregunto el rubio al tenerla arrimada.

- Me llamo Suza -Trato de desatar a Fei, pero Nakago saco su espada.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! -le gritó alarmado Tasuki.

- Nada, desato a Fei. -comento con extrema inocencia, pero luego voló hasta Tasuki, dándole vueltas de un lado a otro- ¿Por qué estas tan viejo?

- ¡¡ahhh!! ¡Qué pregunta más boba! -Kaori torció la boca- Es un treintón.

- Al mismo que abrazabas hace rato… -mofó buscándole pleito a la chica ruda, la que solo desvió su mirada.

- ¡Ah! -la niña estrelló su puño contra la palma de su mano libre, llegándole la idea al sentir el aliento alcohólico del pelirrojo- Olvide que has bebido y el licor pudo retrasarlo.

- ¿Retrasar qué? -preguntó Chichiri, rascando su cabeza.

Unas nubes negras cubrieron el contexto, la presencia era fuerte pero cargada de maldad, en respuesta Chchiri apretó su báculo con la intención de crear un escudo protector.

- ¡Oh no! -se mostró espantada Suza- Nos han encontrado.

Del cielo bajo un hombre, portando un largo abrigo blanco, que estacionaba justamente a sus tobillos, una tiara plateada enredaba en su cabello rubio cenizo, dejando al descubierto la palidez de su piel contrastante con sus ojos negros. Su solemne estampa solidificó a la más joven del grupo, cayendo de bruces en el suelo.

- No me esperabas… justamente a mí Suza -su tono era seco y despectivo.

- Feeei… -Suza tambaleó su voz al llamar a su atónito compinche, en cuanto los otros quedaban mudos de la expectativa e impresión- Nos matará.

- No lo permitiré -Nakago despidió al piso a Fei, el que se revolcaba muy molesto, saco su espada y comenzó la embestida contra el enemigo, pero aquel rival solo extendió su dedo índice dándole una fuerte descarga en todo su cuerpo, hiriéndolo de gravedad, cayó al piso inconsciente.

- Fei, que lastima que hayas decidido el camino erróneo, ya no podrás obtener lo que anhelabas. -el recién llegado caminó con tranquilidad hasta Kaori- Hay alguien que sobra en esta historia.

- ¡No te le acerques! ¡Cabrón! -Gritó Tasuki, andando con prisa hacia ella, en mano su abanico. Súbitamente se hincó en el piso, sintiendo un ardor penetrante en su piel.

- Kou Shun'u (nombre verdadero de Tasuki), Siempre en pos de ayudarle, que pena que no lo recuerdes -aquel que emergió del cielo miró a Tasuki encorvarse de dolor hasta quedar bocabajo, sin mutar su lacia expresión.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Tasuki? -Chichiri giró con maestría su báculo lanzándole un artificio, que ni siquiera rosó por la insípida cara del hombre, al mismo momento que el siniestro tomaba a Kaori de sus ropas.

- Pregúntale mejor a Suza, -cerró los ojos- seguro que está sintiendo los efectos del hechizo que le dio ayer en un fino licor.

- ¡Suéltame! –Kaori pataleaba en el aire y rasguñaba con intensidad a su agresor- ¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA! -sin obtener respuesta a cada golpe y rasguño que le daba al enemigo, el que con su magia la dejó muda y viró el rostro de ella para que los demás lo vieran.

- ¿No son los ojos más espectaculares que hayan visto? Obsérvenlos bien, en especial tu Kou Shun'u… porque será la última vez que los veas.

La pelirroja se levantó, llegando hasta Fei para desatarlo, saco de entre sus ropas una pequeña daga, rompió las sogas, le quito el cubre bocas y lo miró fijamente en resolución de un plan.

Parecía invencible ni el mismo Chichiri pudo evitar el arranque del desconocido, aun así hubiese proyectado sus poderosas técnicas en constantes ocasiones.

-Es el momento… tienes que… ¡NO! -la pelirroja soltó un fuerte alarido al ver el triste suceso.

Tasuki solo pudo mirar los hermosos ojos bicolores de Kaori, envueltos en cristales de pánico, desvanecerse en un macabro compás. Frente a los ojos de todos, un vapor negro envolvió a Kaori, haciéndola que su cuerpo se tornara eterio hasta desparecer en cuestión de segundos, el hombre quedo con su brazo alzado sosteniendo la nada.

- Ya que me deshice de la molestia, arrancaré de tajo la enfermedad. -volteó hacia Genrou, con la cara más apática que pudo haber mostrado- ¿Qué se siente que te arranquen de nuevo el corazón? -sonrío con malicia- Lo olvide… tu perdiste la memoria.

- Fei no dejes que dañe a Tasuki, si lo matan no podremos continuar. -retuvo el aire pausadas veces para terminar la frase- Yo intentare la sucesión- Suza cerró los ojos, extendió los brazos y destelló en irisaciones plata, evocándose a otros menesteres.

Fei emitió un brillo de color turquesa, proveniente de la espalda cargada a su hombro derecho. Su aspecto sereno había sido tragado por unos ojos fuera de sí. Con sus manos lanzo tres estrellas en vibrante luz verde que cruzaron el ambiente al ras de suelo hasta caer a los pies del rapaz opuesto, unió sus manos y llamó a tres espíritus del cielo. Uno de ellos ató por completo al adversario, otro daba descargas electromagnéticas y el último aspiraba su vitalidad.

-No lo soportare… mucho -dijo difícilmente Fei, sudando del esfuerzo, demostrando unas heridas en sus manos.- Es… demasiado… poderoso…

El hombre de traje albo pudo romper las ataduras. Observo por unos segundos a Suza, al sentir la energía de la chica, desapareció entre emanaciones negras, iguales a las que aspiraron a Kaori. Una luz dorada radió a un contorno de cinco metros de Suza, el cielo ennegrecido comenzó a clarear permitiendo que un pequeño portal se abriera y un cuerpo callera al suelo. Fei dio unos prontos pasos hacia Suza, agachándose para sostenerla.

-Suza, ¿estás bien?

-Si -sonrió tiernamente- ¡Gracias Fei!

- ¿Qué me… hiciste niña? -le interrogo agresivamente Tasuki, con furia, al ser socorrido por Chichiri- ¡MALDITA! -gritó en su dolor- Dejaste que dañaran a Kaori.

La mujer no pronuncio ninguna palabra, miraba hacía el cuerpo que había caído del cielo, mismo que se levanto mostrando sus ojos grises.

- ¿Suza? -era una voz masculina la que emitía de ese cuerpo- Esto es… "el Universo de los cuatro Dioses" -apretaba con su puño la arena del terreno.

-¿Quién es él? -preguntó atónito Chichiri, tratando de calmar a Tasuki- ¿Qué es esto?

- Ryusei… ¡lo siento! -unas retenidas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos miel- no pude evitar… perderla. -decía amargamente.

- ¿Dónde está mi hermana? -corrió hasta Suza, estrujándola.- ¿Suza? ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

- ¡Cálmate chico! Mira la condición de Suza… -Fei jaloneó a Ryusei, para quitarle las manos de encima a la cansada pelirroja.

- ¡Sí! -sin estabilizarse, se esforzó en alzar la voz- ¿Dónde está Kaori?

- ¡¿Shun'u?! -Ryusei miró con incredulidad, ¿era acaso aquel niño que conoció alguna vez? Pero se veía tan mayor, su color de cabello, sus colmillos que se mostraban a señales del dolor, sus ojos dorados, no cabe duda que era él. En cuanto a Chichiri y a Tasuki se mostraron como los más desubicados en esta desastrosa situación- ¿Eres tú Shun'u?

- Aquiétate Ryusei, recuerda que el perdió su memoria.-comento Zusa con amargura-

- Sí, lo sé… -recordó con un hondo pesar aquel momento.

- ¿Memoria? -la vista del zorro clavo en aquel trío tan misterioso, mientras se tragaba esas palabras, escondiéndolas en su máscara sonriente.

Siete cincuenta y ocho.

Las dudas cernieron en las miradas de los curiosos, al sentir como el polvo de colores dorados bañaba su piel, la aurora seca se convertía en las agonías de cada presente en la sala. Esta situación estaba fuera de control. Kaori muerta y el hermano de ella, como fuera que se llamase, había entrado al libro, sabía ese lugar, que en adición alguna vez llegó a conocer a Tasuki.

- ¡Dios mio! -exponía Yui en son de terror.

- ¿Estará muerta? -se pregunto en voz baja Mayo, Miaka la escuchó y se echó a llorar.

- No lo digas, mira a Miaka -regaño Keisuke a Mayo.

- La situación es desconocida para nosotros... -mencionó Miaka en sollozos- será…

- Miaka, es mejor que demos una vuelta a Hikari ¿va? -Yui se llevó a su desconsolada amiga, casi a rastras.

De vuelta al libro.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que permanecían en el monte Taikyoku donde a su llegada reposaban Nakago y Tasuki. La vieja mujer hizo presencia, ante una sala donde se encontraba sentada Suza buscando la manera de reactivar sus energías, observo con enojo a la señorita y comenzó a articular palabras de regaño.

-Te precipitaste… encima de todo esto una pobre chica se esfumó. –Taiisukun regañaba a Zusa

-Yo no sabía que lo enviarían a él. -dijo en replica.

-Suza… -le arrebató la palabra a Taiitsu-Kun- mi hermana no tiene nada que ver en esto, por qué no la sacaste. -la miró con ira, sentado en el suelo, con sus piernas flexionadas en alto sosteniendo sus brazos.

- Lo prometí a ella y al pelirrojo... -suspiró con ansiedad y tristeza.

- De que sirve, de igual manera se iba a ir de nuevo… -exaltado el hermano de Kaori la-

- Lo prometí… A Kaori y a Shun'u… -afirmaba con arrojo.

-¿Qué prometiste? -el monje no quiso callarse entre de tantas intrigas.

- No puedo decirlo. Chichiri.

Mientras a la entrada del recinto, Tasuki escuchaba desde hacía largos segundos esa charla, que le puso sumamente colérico, apretó a sus puños para resistir de no irse contra la chica, Fei y el recién llegado. Con una acida y nunca vista forma de hablar formulo unas palabras.

- ¡Ya basta! Quiero la verdad -observo con odio dentro del contorno de cada uno de los extraños.

- ¿Tasuki? ¿Qué le paso a tu cara… a tu cuerpo… a todo tú? -miraba Chichiri enormemente sorprendido.

- No estoy para bromas. Chichiri. -en la enjundiosa respuesta del pelirrojo ni le dirigió la mirada.

- Es que no habla de tu actitud -Taiitsu-Kun sacó un espejo de sus mangas largas- Mírate a la cara jovencito.

- No me interesa -despreció el ofrecimiento hasta que la misma Taiitsu-Kun le puso enfrente el objeto reflejante, desorbitado el lobo, colmo en la paciencia.- ¿QUE JODIDOS SIGNIFICA ESTO? -lanzó una agria mirada a la anciana al verse mucho más joven.

- Taiitsu-Kun no tuvo nada que ver… yo tuve la culpa. -la pelirroja aceptó su responsabilidad.- Ayer yo… use el mismo bálsamo que le día a Fei.

- ¿Por qué los has hecho? -su furia no se contuvo y se le puso enfrente a la jovencita.

- Porque tú mismo me lo pediste hace diecisiete años, la primera vez que conociste a Kaori… me dijiste… "si ella regresara y en su mundo el tiempo transcurriera diferente, yo quiero que no haya una gran diferencia en nuestra edad…" Solo que no lo recuerdas.

- ¿De qué pasado me hablas…? -apretó con mas furia sus puños y los dirigió muy próximos a ella estrellándolos en la pared. La chica sintió un escalofrío recorrer su entorno y con algo de agobio hablo entrecortadamente.

- Eso... los recuerdos yo no puedo regresártelos… todos… -se afligió enormemente y después se giró de espaldas destapando parte de ella.

- No voy a vengarme y menos de esa manera, ¿qué clase de persona crees que soy? –respondió desilusionado.

- No… Tasuki, estas en un error, mira bien bajo mi espalda. Es la hora… -le ordeno a los otros dos muchachos.

Un carácter prendía al final de su espalda, precisamente antes del final de su espina dorsal, con un resplandor totalmente en blanco en el que se leía "Hatsui". Fei solo giró un poco de su cuerpo, bajando sus ropajes para destapar su hombro y mostrar parte de su espalda, enseñando una letra en níveos brillos "Kagasuki" y finalmente Ryusei, quien quitó de su frente, con pocos ánimos, el fleco largo que le cubría, revelando los mismos destellos claros un "Su" estampado. A Tasuki le parecía sin sentido, además no era qué el hermano de Kaori provenía del otro mundo, y retomando nuevamente el tema… que es lo que tenía que ver con esa chiquilla rebelde.

- Es claro que tienen dudas… -entabló Zusa por fin el desanudo de incertidumbres- Hace cien años en este mundo, nació un nuevo Dios… a decir verdad Diosa, de nombre Kirin, el centro que equilibraría las cuatro fuerzas.

-¡Hace cien años! -Taiitsu-Kun, miraba con sus ojos cansados y llenos de arugas a Suza, era insostenible que ese detalle se le hubiese pasado. -Difamas... niña.

- Es fácil, un dios puede borrar acontecimientos globales... podría decirse que son todo poderosos –reafirmo la chica pelirrojo caoba-

- ¿Podría? -entre sus bolsas y patas de gallo se vislumbraban unos ojos enfadados.

- Fueron irresponsables, llamando a Sacerdotisas para ser adorados y estimados, solucionándoles la vida a sus vasallos y eso se les volcó-la chiquilla prosiguió sin dar otras respuestas a esa pregunta, sin importarle que le creyeran.- Tres años antes de la llegada de la sacerdotisa de Suzaku, Ryusei fue transportado junto a sus dos hermanos, por medio de un libro blanco, como el que poseían las veinte chicas que han venido a este mundo, continuando los tres cayeron en la base de la montaña Reikaku, se encontraron contigo -señaló al pelirrojo ahogando un resoplo de nostalgia- Ahí fue donde los conocí. Hubo otros cinco muchachos que se trasladaron, aparte de Ryusei, Kaori y Kasuke, a diferente tiempo, puede ser que años atrás pero de igual forma, esparciéndose en todo este país. La Diosa, que los Dioses dejaron a un lado y en olvido por su orgullo, nos quiso conocer y evaluar si éramos los indicados. Sé que sonará ilógico, pero así fue. -pausó.

-Entre esos cinco niños, nos encontrábamos Suza y yo -el joven de ojos turquesa afirmó apretando sus dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar, luego arqueó su cintura para sopesar el aire de tristeza y continuar escuchando a su amiga.

-Esos niños ni siquiera entendieron lo que hacían aquí… Yo y Fei nos conocimos en Konana dos años antes de la llegada de Ryusei y sus hermanos… y de que ocurriera una emboscada, en la cual unos hombres extraños nos llevaron a una mansión... Dentro de ella ya había dos adolecentes y dos niños aparte de nosotros seis, pero todos pudimos escapar.

- ¿Por qué a niños? -preguntó Chichiri ladeando la cabeza.- No me parece muy creíble -sonrío.

- Porque esos niños nos convertiríamos en estrellas en un futuro. -el rostro de Fei se encrudeció al continuar con lo siguiente- La Diosa Kirin sabía que esos hombres asesinaron a los guerreros de Kirin y los sellaron para no renacer nunca. Como lección a los Dioses por no prestar ayuda, delego esos poderes a cada de nosotros, tomando a dos constelaciones de cada uno de los Dioses y a su momento les daría el poder. -sostuvo el aire para no encoger el valor.- Todos fueron regresados al cumplir la misión, menos yo y Suza.

- Hemos estado encerrados en este mundo sin saber de nuestra familia, aunque la Diosa me regalo poderes, no llenó el vacio. -Suza agacho la cabeza, dejando correr un ligero llanto de agonía.

- Yo… no lo recuerdo… -revolvió con frustración su cabello rojo naranja, sonriendo posteriormente para decir que todo era una mentira.- Mentirosa.

- Shun'u... -Musitó el joven del otro mundo, de cabello Negro azulado. Cerrando, tras la frase, sus ojos grises.- Hay cosas que no entiendes…

- Kaori… - Suza desvirtuó la evidente pelea entre ellos, pensando intensamente en esa chica, la que una vez fuera su mejor amiga.

- ¿Es posible que Kaori fuese la otra Sacerdotisa? -pregunto Tasuki con angustia.

- No, la sacerdotisa de Kirin nació en este universo y sería llevada al otro mundo para salvaguardarla. Sin embargo no sabemos si lo lograrían.

- ¿En esté universo? ¿Por qué? -su cabello azul celeste chocaba con su careta optimista.- Cada cosa que dicen, es de lo más extraña.

- Kirin dijo que el país debía responsabilizarse, después de haber dañado tanto a las cuatro chicas del otro mundo, Suzuno Ôsugi, Takiko Okuda, Yui Hongou y Miaka Yuuki.

- Pero Miaka vive feliz con Tamahome. -repeló Chichiri el comentario de Zusa.

- De igual manera sufrió… -la jovencita bostezó a profundidad, su cara mostraba un enorme cansancio, pero se levantó tratando de recobrar la frescura de su sonrisa.- Nos crean o no, no nos importa. Ahora iré a inspeccionar a las muchachas y leer los papiros, alguna ha de ser nuestra sacerdo… -su extenuación le restregó con un agresivo mareo.

- Suza, estas muy agotada, deberías dormir.

- No es nada Ryusei, no podemos perder tiempo... Algo de eso nos podría ayudar a recuperar a Kaor….i -nuevamente sintió su energía irse a los suelos, sus manos se desplazaron a las sienes, dándose un suave masaje.

Inesperadamente, un recio y tosco brazo, la rodeo por la cintura sin pedir su permiso, cargándola como a una canasta de almuerzo, la muchacha volteó a mirar al responsable de tal arrebato, boquiabierta. Pero realmente Tasuki deseaba saber más de su pasado.


	6. CAPÍTULO 6: KOU SHUN'U Y LA SACERDOTISA

_**Todos los derechos de Fushiyi Yuugi y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Yuu Watase.**_

**CAPÍTULO 6****: KOU SHUN'U Y LA SACERDOTISA**

_La mañana se manifestaba tediosa, un día más con los gritos de las __mujeres de su familia, alaridos que le indicaban sus quehaceres en el hogar. Realizando las actividades cotidianas, en las faldas de la Montaña Reikaku, una luz plateada surgió en el cielo, dio simultáneos zarandeos a su cabeza para confirmar el acontecimiento como un hecho real._

_Tres cuerpos cayeron de la bóveda celeste azul, un bebe en brazos de una chica y un niño mayor que ella por uno o un par de años. Atrevido ante la migraña de sucesos, se dispuso a acercarse precavido, escuchando, tras los arbustos lo que decían._

_- __¡Ryusei! ¿Están bien? -la persistente muchacha de cabellos negros procuraba a sus dos hermanos-_

_- ¿Dónde estamos? - __la introducción del chico mayor destacaba por su gemido dudoso-_

_- ¡Ni idea! Hermano… Creo que… ¡¿entramos al libro?!- desde el fondo de su corazón lucía emocionada-_

_- ¿No puede ser...? Ya me contagiaste de tus locuras. Kaori - mascullando una mueca placentera miraba lo exaltada que estaba su hermana-_

_- Lo primero que haremos es buscar comida para Kasuke, luego… luegoooo…. ¡A mí príncipe! - elevando uno de sus brazos al cielo, rugía de felicidad-_

_Los pasos inquietos de Shun'u fueron torpes como sus palabras.- ¿Qui-quiénes son ustedes? - se maravillo fijando su curiosidad en la jovencita, era la niña más hermosa que hubiese visto, su piel blanca, un fino cabello negro, una sonrisa amable al verlo… y al tener la atención de aquellos ojos bicolor, fue mayor su sorpresa- ¡Qué raro! Pareces perro con esos ojos- fue lo primero que le vino a la mente, mal empleado, luego se dio de coscorrones-_

_Kaori se quedo muda, sin apartar la mueca dulce que le ofrecía. - ¡Waa! Dices qué me veo como uno… ahora que lo pienso… ¡es lindo! -una respuesta poco razonable para el muchacho de colmillos, era un tanto más lógico recibir una seca contestación- ¡Sí, los perritos son muy lindos! Con sus cuerpos afelpaditos, meneando la colita… ¡tan monos!, ¿Verdad Ryusei?_

_-¿Quién eres? -centrándose en el asunto real, preguntó sin abatimientos al que acababan de mencionar-_

_-__Kou Shun'u -semi sonrió dejando ver sus colmillitos, algo que impresionó a Kaori- ¿Y ustedes?_

_- Tienes colmillos, con tus ojos y eso pareces un lobo… Somos de la misma familia canina- expresaba la chica- Takahashi Kaori y este pequeñito es _Kasuke _ ¿eres un príncipe disfrazado de pordiosero?_

_- Disculpa a mi hermana… es de las chicas que aun cree en los cuentos de hadas.-Ryusei elevó una ceja, se sentía apenadísimo._

Tasuki volvió en sí, miraba a la muchacha tirada en el piso con un incienso en la mano.

- ¡Suza! -a cierta medida, Tasuki la había presionado demasiado, haciéndola caer a un desfallecimiento inmediato. La tomó de la espalda y la acomodó en la cama. Dónde había quedado esa Kaori, ¿realmente había muerto del todo?-

* * *

Ficha técnica.

Nombre: Fei Gan -Tarasuki- (El emperador)

Caracter: Shen-orión (En la espalda, lado derecho, próximo al hombro)

Constelación: Tres estrellas

Fecha de Nacimiento: Noviembre 21

Edad: 31 años (Con la poción: 19 Años)

Altura: 1.89 m.

Tipo de sangre: A

Color de Cabello: Negro Azulado

Color de Ojos: Azul turquesa

Lugar de Nacimiento: Desconocido.

Arma/Poderes: Sable del viento (o espíritus) / Detecta y llama espíritus protectores

Familia: Hijo no reconocido del Emperador de Sairou

Hobbies: Investigación, Búsqueda de leyendas y misterios.

Personalidad:

Este hombre tiene tres personalidades:

El emperador cortés: Amable, considerado y concienzudo. Aspira a ser reconocido por su pueblo como un gobernante generoso. Es un verdadero príncipe azul de las ensoñaciones sublimes de las jóvenes sentimentales; Piadoso, protector y romántico.

El autoritario siniestro: Siempre moviendo hilos con sus órdenes, influenciando a las demás personas bajo su contraste de bondad o buscando algún motivo para llegar a ellos y cumplir sus planes. Cuando este perfil es expuesto, sin censura de los otros, deja de ser compasivo y reflexivo, sin embargo es muy extraño que suceda y suele combinarlo con el primero.

El casto seductor: Está lleno de ilusiones virginales, de pudor y prejuicios. Jamás tocaría pecaminosamente a una mujer, a menos que llene sus ojos.

En general, una actúa como su conciencia, otra como su ego y la ultima su autocontrol.

* * *

Kenji, el moreno amigo de Tasuki, se encontraba en las cercanías de una residencia en medio de la nada. La noche les asaltaba. Trazando el viaje, reflexionó con sus colegas tomar un descanso en la dura jornada que se prestaría para el día siguiente. Al momento que se aproximaban a los establos del caserón de una planta, sus ojos recorrieron con fascinación entre las pagodas exuberantes de tejas blancas, parecían bañadas por la nieve, grandes puertas corredizas, a decir verdad, observando bien, la construcción daba a entender un templo. Girándose para verse, tomaron nota de su decadente aspecto bandolero. Las chicas estaban muy cansadas.

- ¡Oye! Kenji… ¿qué hacemos?-preguntaba el robusto ladrón-

-No sé. Levanta a alguna chica y que toque la puerta, cuando abran asaltamos el lugar para descansar ahí- Respondía Kenji-

-¡Vaya! ¡vaya! Buena idea- movió su grueso cuerpo y se dirigió a la chica despertándola de un codazo- ¡Hey! ¡Despierta mocosa!

La chica escuchó el llamado. No sabía cuánto tiempo permaneció dormida ni la forma concreta en la que había llegado a ese lugar. -¡Más respeto!-gritaba furiosa, luego sintió que el gordo hombre la jalaba arrastrándola al portón del caserón.

- Mira chiquilla, necesitamos un lugar donde descansar y… -no pudo terminar el diálogo, cuando el gran portón se abrió. De ese lugar salieron un par de damas.

Una de ellas dijo, al arrodillarse ambas- ¡Los estábamos esperando! ¡Por favor, entren mensajeros!

El interior resaltaba hermoso, la decoración del la casona asemejaba a un palacio. A los bandidos y chicas que llevaban les ofrecieron baño, comida y lugares donde dormir. A Kenji lo condujeron frente a la dueña de la casa que reposaba en una cama lujosa. Esta mujer era de cabellera larga rubia, grandes ojos grises y piel morena.

- Siéntate junto a mí, quiero verte -suplico la dama acostada, palmeando el filo de su cama, luego de que las mozas les dejaran solos.

Kenji sentía un hueco en el pecho al observarla, al tenerla cerca, extrañamente su rebeldía se vio apagada y siguió las ordenes. Él no podía decir nada, ver aquella mujer lo transformaba, la hacía quedarse mudo, helado.

- El día que vino a este mundo, yo era una jovencita de menor edad que ella… porque has de saber, que yo soy la Sacerdotisa de Kirin. -dulcemente sonaban sus palabras, acurrucándose en los oídos de Kenji.

- ¿El día que vino? ¿Quién? -quitó la mano y se levantó de un salto para huir de ella.- ¿Sacerdotisa?

- Fueron muchos años de esperarla y ahora se ha ido para siempre...-se alzó de la cama dando pasos torpes para acariciar la cara de Kenji- Yo ya no quiero sentir el sufrimiento de Kirin en mi pecho -sonrió con gentileza sus grandes ojos platinados resplandecieron.- ¡Llévame con mis nuevas estrellas! Antes de que mi tiempo se acabe.

- ¿Acabarse? -se giró Kenji, el deseo de escapar invadió su cuerpo.

- Mi nombre es Osana… Mañana partiremos a primera hora -dijo la sacerdotisa siempre amable- La Diosa Kirin me ha dicho que la mitad de mis estrellas están en el templo de Taiitsukun.

La sacerdotisa se hincó a rezar, pedía clemencia a Kirin para su alma. Entonces una esfinge de un caballo blanco de hermosas alas largas y cuerno dorado plateado inundó de radiante calor la recamara…

- ¿Qué es esa Luz? -Inquieto preguntó Kenji.

- Ella es Kirin -indicó Osana.

Miró las fuentes bañar los ríos, la calina que desprendía el chapoteó del agua, estaba exhorto ante el devaneo de imágenes, acomodó su brazo doblado en uno de los barrotes de la baranda de la morada de Taiitsukun. En el antebrazo acostó su frente e inclinó su cabeza, cerraba los ojos pensando en los raros ojos de la Kaori. En el momento al verla desaparecer. Suza, Fei Gan y Ryusei le aseguraban que ambos se querían demasiado, que optaron, tanto él como Kairi, por olvidar esos momentos.

Fue un suspiro enorme, a decir verdad tan grande que se atragantó al mirar al monje de cabello azulado observándole detenidamente.

- ¿Todo bien? -preguntó Chichiri al ver el gesto depresivo de su amigo.

Ingenuamente, Tasuki le afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió de esa manera que nadie más sabía hacerlo. -Deberíamos comer algo…

Chichiri conocía a su pelirrojo amigo, en efecto, que la aseveración torpe no le convenció. Dejo pasar el estrés que tenía su compañero ladrón y lo acompañó a la sala donde el resto estaba.

- Las otras chicas no deben tardar… -comentaba Fei Gan, aún con el atragantado peso de la perdida de la rebelde chica.

- ¿Por qué hacer venir a tantas chicas? ¿Cuál es el objetivo? -preguntó la anciana, levitando a un lado de Ryusei-

- No-no lo sé… -contestó el hermano de Kaori, aún apesumbrado.

Chichiri se entrometió- Tengo una teoría -las ruedas metálicas de su báculo zumbaron al moverse para ir al centro- qué tal si todo es un asunto de distracción, para proteger a la verdadera Sacerdotisa.

Tama-chan maulló al aproximarse con Nakago y restregarle su cara a las piernas.

- Tengo una sensación extraña… - Argumentó el rubio, temblando de terror.

- ¿Cómo Nakago? -preguntó Chichiri.

- Fui a dar un rondín a las afueras de los territorios del templo. Creo que… alguien nos está vigilando.- Respondió el de ojos azules.

Pero Tasuki parecía no escuchar nada, sus ojos se perdían en una extraña atmósfera.

* * *

Nombre: Suza Hou / - Hatsui - (La viajera)

Caracter: Sala o habitación (En la espalda muy cerca de las posaderas)

Constelación: Pegaso

Fecha de Nacimiento: Agosto 30

Edad: 15 años

Altura: 1.57 m.

Tipo de sangre: B

Color de Cabello: Pelirrojo, con un mechón negro en el fleco.

Color de Ojos: Ámbar

Lugar de Nacimiento: Desconocido.

Arma/Poderes: Cabía formas, abre portales entre mundos, sabe realizar explosivos, y le gusta usar talismanes para invocar animales mágicos.

Familia: Desconocida.

Hobbies: Conocer mundos, bailar y reírse de cualquier cosa.

Personalidad:

Es una chica muy simpática, risueña, amena, de humor blanco, nada ingenua, amiguera y llena de historias sabias. Le encanta leer (lo que sea), se enamora fácilmente.

* * *

La puerta de la recamara, dónde se alojaba Kenji con sus compañeros, recibió un toqueteó estridentemente. Se escuchó; "¡Por favor!, ¡atienda pronto!" en cargado tono nervioso y en prisa. Uno de los bandidos se levantó rabioso por haberle bolado el sueño.

- ¿Qué quieres? Mujer -preguntó el hombre-

- Tienen que salir de aquí cuanto antes… -gritó asustada- Las doncellas tienen todo listo para su partida.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Relájate! -Kenji se paró y la tomó del brazo, pensando en que los estaba corriendo.

- Kirin lo ha anunciado… deben irse, ¡ya! -apuntó la damisela, arrugando la nariz- Osana les espera en la entrada.

Kenji suspiró, pidió a la parvada de delincuentes que tomara sus cosas lo más rápido que pudieran. Bajaron y la hermosa dama que se pronunciaba como Sacerdotisa de Kirin, estaba siendo atendida por sus damas.

En la salida había un par de carruajes de transporte, con caballos, salieron tan pronto como un chasquido de dedos.

En el camino, Kenji quien tomaba las riendas, preguntó a Osama, cuál era el motivo de tal arrebato. La sacerdotisa se quedó callada por unos minutos, mientras contemplaba estrellas, en el asiento delantero donde viajaban juntos.

- Sabes cómo viajan los seres de otros mundos a este universo. -interrogaba al moreno-

- No, no lo sé. -contestó pálido el mejor amigo de Tasuki

- Por medio de un libro, que es el vínculo entre estas tierras y su cosmos. -Se cubrió el pecho y agachó la cabeza- Conoces cuál es el motivo de tal viaje.

- Supongo, yo… Para restablecer la paz. -Afirmó el joven bandido.

- Nadie puede vivir en el otro mundo por mucho tiempo. Sí alguien consiguiese mantener ese ritmo, de constantes viajes, puede que... -volteó hacía atrás, miró a las chicas que estaban en la parte trasera del carruaje, que se movía presurosamente- puede que logre conquistar el otro mundo.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Transmite mi información… -concluyó, escuchando las ruedas veloces y la cabalgata fiera de los caballos, volvió a cubrirse con la chalina clara que la cubría de la fresca noche, al viento mecer su dorado cabello.

* * *

Nombre: Ryusei Takahashi / -SuBoshi- (El psíquico)

Caracter: Cuerno (En la frente)

Constelación: Virgo

Fecha de Nacimiento: Septiembre 12

Edad: 18 años

Altura: 1.73 m.

Tipo de sangre: A

Color de Cabello: Negro azulado

Color de Ojos: Grises

Lugar de Nacimiento: Londres, Inglaterra.

Arma/Poderes: El Cuerno Psíquico / Tiene un talento psíquico y aptitudes de telequinesia.

Familia: Sus tíos, y dos hermanos (Kaori y Kasuke) Ambos menores que él.

Hobbies: La cocina, toca el oboe en la orquesta y meditación.

Personalidad:

Es un chico muy sencillo, siempre dice la verdad, aun que esta duela, de carácter fuerte, pero de sentimientos dulces. Aunque es muy dedicado y armoniza con el resto de la gente, no puede llevarse bien con su hermana menor, así lo haya intentado miles de veces. Tiene un gran sentido de la responsabilidad y gratitud.

* * *

_Habían huido todo el día. La lluvia los alcanzó y se guarecieron en una cueva cercana a Konan, __Shun'u comenzaba a creer que su madre le daría feroces de tundas. _

_- ¿Dónde están mis hermano? ¿Por qué se los llevaron esos hombres? -preguntó la pequeña Kaori- ¿Por qué no mandas a tu ejército?_

_- ¡Ya te dije! -se enfadó el pelirrojo- No soy un príncipe._

_La niña, de ojos bicolor, se abrazó a sus piernas, comenzó a llorar a mares. Shun__'__u estaba a la expectativa del miedo que inundaba a Kaori, tal como de la ropa mojada que tenían ambos. En gesto de gentileza acarició la negra cabellera de la chiquilla por un rato._

_- Sí eres una chica del otro mundo, puede que tú… -se retuvo un instante de decirlo- seas una Sacerdotisa._

_- ¿Sacerdotisa? -logró acapara la atención de Kaori-_

_- Es una persona muy especial. -se remangó la camisa- ¡Mira! Podría ser que yo sea tu estrella…_

_- Mi estrella, es decir, mi guardián personal. -las lágrimas cesaron-_

_- Quizá si encontrásemos al resto, podríamos encontrar a tus hermanos -se rascó la mejilla-_

_Kaori lo abrazó con dulzura, Shun__'__u le daba una esperanza maravillosa. _

_El pelirrojo se ruborizó al instante, la calidez que desprendía la chica le ponía nervioso. Por un momento no sabía si alejarla o mantener ese lazo que lo retenía en la felicidad. Era obvio, para el futuro lobo fantasma tener esas sensaciones, pues la mayoría de las mujeres que conocía lo trataban peor que aun perro. Kaori se desprendió de él y le sonrió con un gesto repleto de gentileza, entonces se dio cuenta de la herida que tenía en la muñeca el niño de ojos miel. Se quitó el listón enredado en su cabello, usado como diadema, y lo colocó en el golpe._

_- ¡Gra-gracias, Shun__'__u! -luego con dulzura, se aproximó al pelirrojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Es por protegerme cuando nos atacaron. _

_Los colores subieron a Shun__'__u, su pechó se aceleró, no quería decirlo, habría sido el momento._

_- Quizá en este momento no seas un príncipe… pero después cuando te vuelvas un héroe, apuesto que te convertirás en un príncipe. -se levantó con enjundia- El príncipe de los Lobos._

_- ¡Ka-kaori.! -sumergió sus hombros de la pena, no sabía si por el comentario o por el beso-_

Ryusei pudo observar el declive al piso de Tasuki, un sonido seco al impactarse a los tablones. Chichiri y Nakago lo socorrieron rápidamente, tratando de reanimarlo.

- ¡Está en un trance hipnótico! -el monje se dio cuenta inmediatamente, lo veía en los ojos borrosos y abiertos del chico de cabellos fuego - ¿Qué clase de magia es esta?

Fei Gan se levantó -No puede ser… Suza… ¿Dónde está Suza?- anduvo unos pasos, fue detenido rápidamente por Nakago.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

- La curiosidad de Genrou por saber su pasado… -contestó el de turquesas, despegándose de los brazos del rubio, salió presuroso a la alcoba de la pelirroja.-

_Optaron por caminar por la noche, para no sufrir las múltiples persecuciones de los dos días anteriores, por ahí se miraba una mansión encajada en la nada, se distinguía el techumbre blanco que relumbraba la luna. Shun__'__u cargaba a la dormida Kaori a sus espaldas, pero él también estaba exhausto. _

_El pelirrojo quiso confiar en la buena fe de las personas, continuó su camino hasta llegar a las puertas de la enorme casa. Tocó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en su cuerpo. _

_Atendieron dos mujeres, con ropajes lujosos y se arrodillaron ante ellos._

_- ¡Bienvenido! ¡Mi señor!- ambas hablaron a coro- Les estábamos esperando._

_Shun__'__u, se retuvo, era bastante extraña la conducta. Pero el cuerpo de Kaori ardía ya hacía un rato de su caminata. Una de las doncellas tomó a la chica entre sus brazos y la otra condujo al pequeño de ojos rasgados a un aposento. Ahí, en esa habitación se hallaba una señorita, quizá tres o cuatro años mayor que él. Su cabellera rubia larga brillaba con la luz de los cirios, apenas se distinguía el tono gris de sus ojos y la piel morena._

_- Kirin me habló de ti… Eres uno de los privilegiados. -sostuvo la pequeña dama-. Soy Osama._

_- ¡Si pretendes lastimar a Kaori, te las verás conmigo! -amenazó el niño._

_La rubia sonrió con ternura- Jamás le haría tal cosa a la emisaria. _

_- ¿Emisaria?-Se enojó- ¡Al diablo! ¡Vamos! ¡Desgájalo! ¿Quién es Kirin? ¿Él mandó a raptar a Kasuke y Ryusei?_

_- En absoluto. Kirin es la nueva Diosa, ella les está cuidando desde el cielo. -mantuvo la postura afable para el pelirrojo- Desea conocerlos y saber si serán capaces de proteger a la Sacerdotisa._

_- ¡No! -apretó los puños- En este mundo sólo existen cuatro Dioses… Lo sé porque -se subió la manga- Yo soy una estrella de Suzaku._

_- Por el momento.-entrecerró sus ojos plata, sacó un pañuelo y tosió con fuerza. Su voz flaqueó en las siguientes palabras- Más adelante tendrás que hacer un viaje, luego de tu lucha contra los de Seiryu. Deberás proteger un mundo que no conoces y a la Sacerdotisa de Kirin._

_- Pues no te creo… -refunfuñó Shun__'__u-_

_- Yo soy la Sacerdotisa -alegó con tristeza- Pe-pero… no sé si sea capaz de resistir tanto tiempo._

_El golpe en la puerta acabó con el diálogo. Una doncella dijo "La niña se pone peor"_

_-Cuando la hermosa mujer escuchó a la terrible noticía de la muchacha de ojos bicolor, caminó lentamente a su buró y toco una especie de campanita. Entraron un sequito de mozas y comenzó a dar instrucciones; Kaori debía desvestirse y entrar al estanque a para orar a Kirin a ser salvada… _-Leía Taka. La angustia se distinguía en su rostro.

- ¡¿Por qué?! -espetaba Mayo a Tetsuya- ¿Dónde está Kaori?

El hermanito de Kaori continuaba dormido en el cuarto de Miaka, luego de llorar por largos minutos. Keisuke aún sentía la culpa en su rostro, de no haberle encargado tal estupidez, su alumna andaría por ahí, haciendo fechorías.

-Esa chica estuvo en el pasado junto a sus hermanos, al lado de Tasuki.- Yui sentía algo de nostalgia, pero que podía hacer ante la nueva revelación.

- ¡Continúa leyendo Taka! -Exclamó Miaka queriendo encontrar en el libro un fulgor de esperanza.

Taka siguió las líneas- _Fei Gan, seguido de Ryusei irrumpió en la alcoba donde yacía dormida Suza. Ambos intentaron reanimar a la chica de cabello caoba y mechón negro en el flequillo._

- ¡Imposible! -se cruzó de brazos el joven, de ojos vistosos azul verdes- Tendremos que esperar a que el trance de Tasuki termine… Sólo espero que no haya efectos secundarios.

- ¿Efectos secundarios? -expandió sus ojos grises-

- ¡Sí! Parecerá adormilada por algunos días…

Los caballos se detuvieron relinchando, parecía que detectaban el peligro en algún lugar.

- ¡Andando! -proclamó Kenji azotando al animal, pero no respondió.- ¿Qué diantres? –comenzaba a descender cuando Osana le detuvo.

- ¡Están aquí! -cerró los ojos comenzando a alzar plegarias- Señora Kirin, ¡ayúdanos!

Una luz cubrió a las carretas y las hizo desaparecer.

_Después de haber salido de aquella mansión, donde estaba la supuesta Sacerdotisa de Kirin. Viajar por algunas horas, unos hombres les capturaron._

_Shun__'__u despertó. A un lado de él se encontraba Kaori, al otro los hermanos de ella, frente a él un quinteto más una quinceañera, otra mayor, una niña y dos niños de su edad, todos dormidos. El lugar se asemejaba a una especie de bodega, olía a especias, a pesar de aquello era húmeda. Escuchó la agitada respiración de su amiga, tocó su frente, parecía una fogata rodante._

_- ¡Hey! Kaori… despierta. -dijo Shun__'__u, cubierto de la preocupación-_

_La niña, con__ heterocrómicos luceros, se despertó -__Shu-Shun__'__u, todo me da vueltas, me siento mal._

_El pequeño pelirrojo la abrazó - ¡Saldremos aquí! -luego se levantó, con mucho cuidado de que el suelo de madera no produjera crujidos- Voy a despertarlos_

_-Shun__'__u… -dijo Kaori, mareada, sujetando de la mano al infante lobo._

_- ¿Pasa algo?_

_-Me… me gustas… -soltó en murmullo Kaori, en medio del calderón que sentía su cuerpo.- ¿Verdad que eres mi príncipe?_

_Su reacción fue torpe, la sangre se agolpó a sus mejillas, tal como el par de oros que prendía en su cara titilaron emocionados._

_- ¡Ka-kaori! -se inclinó a ella sonriéndole- Un príncipe muy pobre… _

_- Pero… mi príncipe al final de cuentas. -Se desmayó-_

_Escuchaba un cuchicheo entre dos de los niños, una chica y otro. Aquellos fueron a gatas hasta Shun__'__u. La chica comentó entre murmullos._

_- Soy Suza. ¡Les liberaremos! Sólo esperamos al monje…_

_- ¿Monje? -preguntó el de fuegos pelajes, tratando de reanimar a Kaori-_

_- Aún no es monje, Suza -Se enfureció el otro con la chica, calmó su ímpetu y se presento- Soy Fei Gan. Ojala seamos grandes amigos._

_Entonces irrumpió un hombre enmascarado, arrojando a un chico de cabellos azul claro a la bodega. Cuando se fue Suza sonrió para pronunciar._

_- Comencemos con la huída._

Dos carruajes aparecieron frente a la morada de Taiitsukun, la que en el claro escándalo se aproximó a ver lo que sucedía. Venía cargado con muchachitas, bandidos y una dama rubia de hermosos platinados ojos.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -preguntó Taiitsukun.

La rubia se bajó del carruaje, a su débil paso se dirigió a la anciana- No hay tiempo, ellos están aquí, debemos ir al otro mundo…

_Dos días, aproximadamente de su escape en la bodega. El grupo de niños había permanecido en la mansión de la sacerdotisa Osana. Con el poder que Kirin, había delegado en Suza, el primer día del la huída, tres de los niños habían vuelto. Cuando la pelirroja de mechoncito negro se recuperó del gasto de sus energías, podría regresar a otro grupo de tres, Kaori, Ryusei y Kasuke. Esa noche partirían. Shun__'__u estaba bastante enfadado, es más, había evitado a la pelinegra constantes veces. El pelirrojo se escondió en uno de los balcones para no verla partir. Pero Kaori le encontró con facilidad._

_- ¿Estás enojado?- preguntó cabizbaja-_

_- No, para nada… miraba las estrellas- Apuntó Shun__'__u con el dedo-_

_- ¡Lo estás! -encrudeció la expresión- ¡Ya-ya me voy! -comenzando a salir-_

_El pequeño gurrero de Suzaku, se despegó de la baranda donde se encontraba recargado, alzándose veloz la alcanzó y le tomó del brazo.- ¡No te vayas!_

_- ¡Tengo que irme! -ocultó las lágrimas._

_- Puedo trabajar duro y ser el príncipe que tu deseas... tan solo quédate_

_- No… no puedo… -quería soltarse y salir corriendo, sus lágrimas no podían disimularse ni un segundo más-_

_Suza irrumpió en la escena, acompañada de Ryusei. _

_- ¡Oye! Se hace tarde Kaori… en unos minutos más… -Contempló la escena, veía el dolor de ambos rostros inundar el cuarto- Yo puedo… puedo hacerles olvidar como a los otros chicos._

_- ¿Suza? Para que querría olvidar esta aventura.-mentó el ojigris- Ahora que sé que mi hermanita no está tan tocada._

_Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, Shun__'__u y Kaori sentían que aquel dolor les acompañaría el resto de sus vidas. Ella no podría regresar a verlo y él tenía que cumplir su misión como estrella de Suzaku._

_- ¡Por favor! Hazlo -vociferaron ambos, en dejos de amargura._

_Kaori le dio un beso cargado de ternura y nostalgia en la mejilla a Shun__'__u, en señal de despedida._

_Fue un proceso que le tomó a Suza unos segundos. Tanto Kaori como Shun__'__u se quedaron dormidos._

_Algunas doncellas cargaron a la pelinegra para llevarla al salón, otro sequito de las damas emprendieron un viaje que regresaría al niño de cabellos fuego a su hogar._

_Reusei tomó a su hermanito en brazos, a Kaori le sujetó de la mano y se marcharon a su mundo._

Tasuki despertó. Escuchaba gritos de batalla en las afueras. Al salir observó a dos poderosos hombres con capuchas oscuras atacando, a Nakago herido y el sequito de ladrones, incluido Kenji protegiendo Osana. Chichiri no se quedaba atrás lanzando un escudo de protección para las chicas del otro mundo. Taiitsukun usaba sus trucos para intentar sacarlas. Ryusei y Fei Gan se unían al rescate de las jóvenes. Cuando se lanzaba a dar cara a la lucha, una mano le retuvo.

- ¿Suza? -preguntó desconcertado-

- Tenemos que partir. -Cerró los ojos y rezó para que Kirin escuchara sus plegarias- _Ábrete, puerta al otro mundo… Pon en libertad a cada inocente cautiva._

Las chicas, que habían sido conducidas al Universos de los Cuatro Dioses, desaparecieron del área. Suza indicó a Tasuki que debían ir al encuentro de Osana.

Fei Gan corrió para tomar la mano de Osana y pedir a Nakago, a los ladrenes y Taiitsukun que mantuviera el paso contra los hombres. Ryusei le siguió los pasos al de ojos turquesas. Chichiri mantuvo el campo de fuerza sobre los rescatistas y la sacerdotisa de Kirin para llegar hasta Suza.

La muchacha de cabellos rojizos, ojos dorados volvió a elevar los ruegos a Kirin.

Kirin comenzó a transportarlos. Ahí, mientras les conducían al otro mundo. Uno de los enemigos, encapuchados, evadió a Nakago y alcanzó a atrapar a Osana.

_-Lo último que vieron, el grupo de los cinco; Chichiri, Tasuki, Ryusei, Fei Gan y Suza. Fue como el ente decapitaba a Osana.-_ Taka expandió sus ojos, lo que se convirtió en una lectura de aventuras, en esa ráfaga se situaba en extenuantes incógnitas.

Los presentes en la casa de Miaka, parecían competir por gestos de no admitir la incongruencia que formulaba el libro. ¿Hablaban de proteger este mundo?

Por un momento, cuando a cada uno se le retorcían las tripas del coraje e impotencia. El fulgor de luces invadió la habitación. Los cinco citados, que provenían del otro mundo aparecieron y el libro, por el cual habían viajado, inició a carbonizarse, provocando a Taka soltarlo…

¿Qué les deparará el destino, ahora que su sacerdotisa está muerta?

Los eventos se repitieron en varias partes del mundo, donde los pequeños libritos habían sido repartidos. Las chicas fueron regresados al paradero dónde se encontraban.

Él llegó al filo de la madrugada, estaba molesto por las preguntas que le hicieron por la tarde. ¿Vincularlo con las desapariciones?

Sería mala publicidad. Por suerte llevaba a una escultural chica para borrarle la odiosa idea del cuestionario policiaco.

Entró al recibidor de su enorme mansión, besando desenfrenadamente a la dama que le acompañaba, ya le había quitado la blusa.

En medio del lujoso cuarto, que tenía finos muebles de cuero, se encontraba un cuerpo de una jovencita, desnudo, de larga cabellera negra, parecía muerta con la cantidad de heridas producidas en su cuerpo.

La mujer que le acompañaba le gritó asesino y salió como alma que le llevaba el diablo.


	7. CAPÍTULO 7: VENENO

En el capítulo anterior.

_-Lo último que vieron, el grupo de los cinco; Chichiri, Tasuki, Ryusei, Fei Gan y Suza. Fue como el ente decapitaba a Osana.-_ Taka expandió sus ojos, lo que se convirtió en una lectura de aventuras, en esa ráfaga se situaba en extenuantes incógnitas.

Los presentes en la casa de Miaka, parecían competir por gestos de no admitir la incongruencia que formulaba el libro. ¿Hablaban de proteger este mundo?

Por un momento, cuando a cada uno se le retorcían las tripas del coraje e impotencia. El fulgor de luces invadió la habitación. Los cinco citados, que provenían del otro mundo aparecieron y el libro, por el cual habían viajado, inició a carbonizarse, provocando a Taka soltarlo…

¿Qué les deparará el destino, ahora que su sacerdotisa está muerta?

Los eventos se repitieron en varias partes del mundo, donde los pequeños libritos habían sido repartidos. Las chicas fueron regresados al paradero dónde se encontraban.

Él llegó al filo de la madrugada, estaba molesto por las preguntas que le hicieron por la tarde. ¿Vincularlo con las desapariciones? Sería mala publicidad. Por suerte llevaba a una escultural chica para borrarle la odiosa idea del cuestionario policiaco. Entró al recibidor de su enorme mansión, besando desenfrenadamente a la dama que le acompañaba, ya le había quitado la blusa. En medio del lujoso cuarto, que tenía finos muebles de cuero, se encontraba un cuerpo de una jovencita, desnudo, de larga cabellera negra, parecía muerta con la cantidad de heridas producidas en su cuerpo.

La mujer que le acompañaba le gritó asesino y salió como alma que le llevaba el diablo.

o|-_** Todos los derechos de Fushiyi Yuugi y sus otros personajes son Propiedad de Yuu Watase. **_-|o

_(Este capítulo tendrá mucho diálogo… Espero que lo que se contará no les enfade un poco y crean sea un argumento trillado. No obstante me fundé en una loca lógica; ¿qué pasa si vistas un lugar extraño, sin conocer de los pequeños enemigos que podría asechar? puede que la probabilidad quede de uno en un millón para que ocurra…ya que no se percibe los peligros que oculta el extraño universo)_

**CAPÍTULO 7****: VENENO**

- ¿Has visto las noticias? - bebiéndose un café preguntó Taka a Keisuke, parado al filo de la puerta -

- Dicen que aparecieron en el lugar donde confiscaron los libros, las chicas contaron su permanencia en el universo de los Cuatro Dioses y las autoridades creen que su mente fue dañada por un psicópata.

- Y han vinculado a un cantante chino con el asunto… juzgando todo lo sucedido como ritos satánicos.-cerró sus ojos azules, el café llegó a su nariz como prueba de la realidad concurrente- En esto hay mucha gente inocente involucrada.

La preocupación del joven profesor de literatura estaba al borde, se llevó las manos a la cabeza arando su cabello, un desasosiego carcomía su cuerpo. Tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza, pero la primera se encontraba en la forma de solucionar el mal mayor, por el cual, se rehusaba a admitir la verdad.

- ¿No hay nada qué hacer? -la amargura y el tembleque tono de voz se percibían con simpleza-

- No es tu culpa que esa chica callera ahí, Keisuke. -apuntó su cuñado, sentándose a un lado de la cama, donde estaba el aludido, palménadole la espalda-

- Esto es como una pesadilla, cada que intento cerrar los ojos la veo ahí, desintegrándose en la nada. -apretó más las manos a su rostro- Hubiera… hubiera preferido… ¡SER YO!

Taka lo distinguía desmoronándose, poco a poco las rodillas del castaño claro cayeron al suelo para desatar un llanto histérico. La ventana de la habitación de Keisuke se abrió con el fuerte viento gélido de la madrugada, haciendo más frías y dolorosas sus lágrimas.

Miaka había cerrado la puerta principal para encaminarse a la sala de la casa de sus padres, observando dormir en el sillón grande a Suza, la que estaba en el regazó de Chichiri, recordó que la chica pelirroja había derrochado una enorme cantidad de energía para traerlos y su cuerpo necesitaba descanso.

- No me pareció prudente separarnos -anotó seguro Chichiri, mirando el extraño entorno que le rodeaba-

- Ryusei tiene un punto favorable, respecto a Tasuki… -contestó ella embebida en la nostalgia-

- ¡¿Cuál? -acarició el cabello de la niña al verla apretar la boca, calmándole de un mal sueño-

- Es que al ir a esa casa él podrá estar sólo, expresar sus sentimientos sin el temor de reprimir su dolor y conocer la forma de vida de Kaori.

- ¿Cómo? -se quitó la careta, el sudor corría por su seño fruncido-

- Hay cosas que me tomará tiempo contártelas, Chichiri… sobre Tasuki y Kaori.

Se tomó el lapso necesario, sentándose en el sofá próximo al peliazul. Miaka estaba segura, después de narrarle la situación, la estrella de Suzaku entendería con claridad la razón de tomar esa optativa.

El corazón del hermano mayor de los Takahashi se encontraba inestable, el profundo dolor le desgastaba, tenía miedo de volver a su hogar, pero latía la idea de abrir la puerta y encontrarla ahí, con los audífonos en los oídos, leyendo un libro de filosofía, desmayada o esperándolos a la entrada furiosa al olvidarla. Bajaron del vehículo de Tetsuya, agradeciendo la atención.

Sin embargo, Yui le pidió a su novio aguardar, ella tenía un sentimiento similar al guerrero con el designio de "Su". Desde su posición, bajo la escasa luz de las cuatro de la madrugada, concebía temblar las manos de Ryusei.

Tasuki se movía cual autómata, tenía la mirada perdida, creyendo que cada imagen había sido sembrada en su cabeza, así negaba acceso al sufrimiento. Fei Gan cargaba entre los brazos al más pequeño, por su parte acertaba a la calma. La mente del falso emperador calculaba en dejos objetivos el permanecer estable, ya que cualquiera de los dos podría cometer una locura.

El tronido de la puerta afirmó la entrada. Cuando menos se esperaron, con luces apagadas, el lobo fantasma empujó el tablón de acceso, corriendo por toda la vivienda entre gritos ahogados al pronunciar el nombre de la chica. Se tropezó un par de ocasiones al llegar a la cocina, otra al dar con el patio. Ryusei accionó los interruptores, observándolo subir las escaleras para buscar en cada habitación.

Un diálogo rápido entre Fei y el anfitrión concluyó en apaciguar los arrebatos del pelirrojo. El chico de ojos grises siguió al desenfrenado, subiendo los peldaños de madera alfombrada y encontrándolo en la última habitación de la casa.

- ¡Aquí dormirás…! -dijo Ryusei, pulsando el apagador encendió el foco del techo-

Genrou miró su rededor, un lugar ordenado y desabrido; Un estante mediano en la esquina repleto de libros, una cama simple, sobre la que reposaban dos almohadas. Había un escritorio al lado de la ventana, sólo una lámpara, un portalápices y un epítome encima. El buró del lado izquierdo holgaba un aparato raro, marcaba números partidos por dos puntos que parpadeaban cada segundo, atado con cinta adhesiva blanca, eso fue lo que acaparó su total atención. Lo tomó entre sus manos.

- Ese es el reloj despertador de Kaori -apoyó su mano en el hombro de Tasuki-

- Pensé que tendría espadas, hachas y licor colgando de las paredes… -esbozó una sonrisa acompañada de dolor, pretendiendo que el estúpido comentario aligerara el hecho de saberse en un lugar desconocido- pero esta habitación no es como ella. Se siente tan solitaria…

- Porque así es Kaori.

La casa era propia para cinco habitantes, por lo cual Ryusei logró distribuir las habitaciones entre Fei Gan, el pequeño Kasuke, Tasuki y él. Sus tíos aún no regresaban del viaje, les faltaba unas cuantas semanas, dado en su momento se enfrentarían al problemas de explicar dónde quedó la ruda muchacha y en qué lugar ubicar a los visitantes.

En la Montaña Taikyoku.

Unos hombres terminaban de tapar un par de Tumbas. Taiitsukun hacía oración por el descanso eterno de las almas de aquellos cuerpos enterrados.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ellos -mentó la anciana, con heridas en el rostro y manos unidas en rezo-

- Osana no merecía morir de esa forma… -puntualizó Kenji apretando el puño-

- Tampoco Nakago. - aseguró la vieja tallándose aquellos ojos cansados. Cavilaba en las injusticias, apenas conseguía el pretender lavar los pecados del ayer y ya había pagando el alto precio por ellos- No encuentro lógica en todo esto, si dices que esa mujer era la sacerdotisa de Kirin, esa supuesta Diosa. ¿Qué razón habría para dejarla morir? -flotó contemplando su morada destruida- ¿dónde está esa Diosa? O será que todo es mentira y no existe.

- Cuando estuve en casa de la Sacerdotisa Osana, sentí un poder repleto de calor y misericordia. Osana afirmó era la Diosa Kirin. -hizo memoria siguiendo a Taiitsukun- Hubo algunas cosas que mencionó, sobre que ya no quería sentir el sufrimiento de la Diosa, su necesidad de llegar a sus nuevas estrellas antes de que su tiempo se acabara e intrigó sobre un libro que trasporta a las chicas del otro mundo.

- ¿Intrigar? -cuestionó azorada, quería escuchar aquel contubernio-

- Entredijo que todo esto era un plan para conquistar el otro mundo, algo de mantener un ritmo de viajes, pues nadie podía vivir por mucho tiempo en el. -conceptuó el moreno, rascándose la cabeza en son de referirse a las palabras correctas- Quería que transmitiera el mensaje. Aunque no tuve tiempo de decírselo a Genrou.

- ¿Conquistar el otro mundo? Es cierto que el último duelo contra Seiryu se dio en el otro mundo. -pausó- Tamahome es la prueba viviente de que se puede…

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, sorprendiendo a ambos y al resto de ladrones. Pronto una lluvia cargada de relámpagos cubrió el planeta, vedando al sol proporcionar la valiosa luz.

En un departamento lujoso, en el sector urbano de China, se encontraba un muchacho con la pierna cruzada, agitando el pie en son despreocupado, al escuchar los regaños de su representante, una muchacha de su misma edad.

- ¿Qué sucede contigo? Tengo a toda la prensa ocupando las líneas de teléfono y encima me sales con ese detallito. -cuestionó furiosa la fémina de mediano cabello teñido en rubio-

- Jun… -su voz aguardentosa trepó la estancia, de su mirada escarlata saltaron chispazos pícaros. - No crees que esto lo podríamos usar a nuestro favor.

- Venom, hemos sido amigos por años… desde aquel accidente en Canadá. -expandió sus rasgados orbes color miel, aseverando un paso al enfado total- y aún actúas como ese chiquillo malcriado e insolente…

- Hay una diferencia radical, Xiao Jun, ya tengo diecinueve años, valoro las situaciones, les he sacado provecho a cada invención y heme aquí en la cúspide del éxito. -habiendo colocado los codos sobre la mesa del despacho, cruzó sus dedos largos y delgados, acurrucando aquel mentón escuálido en ellos, una pose de goce- Gravando discos con una famosa casa productora en Norte América.

- Por lo mismo tú último representante te votó. Recuerda que de no ser por mis padres estarías en la calle. -arrugó su chata nariz, al instante que se proyectaba una estricta mujer en su cara redonda-

- ¡Vamos muñeca!, el que tú familia me cuidara desde niño y yo despuntara, no significa en absoluto restarle gratitud. -curvó la ancha espalda, por la cual caía en cascada su longo cabello azabache, un distintivo de la diversión provocada de la mujer al irritarse- El honor de los Xiao se conservará, pierde cuidado.

- Está la situación de los libros… ¿Y qué vas a hacer con esa chica? O con la otra…

- Primero; yo no tengo nada que ver con los mentados libros. Algún fanático enfermo que se toma muy enserio mi papel artístico. Segundo; la mujer que llevé a mi apartamento es una ramera drogadicta cualquiera… ¿quién le creerá? y tercero; la chiquilla ya fue atendida por un doctor muy discreto. -acarició las llamas de sus dedos, dando entender el pago por el silencio del médico- Comprendo el llegar hasta ese punto de intentar suicidarse por mí. Lo que no me cabe es cómo una fan conseguiría entrar a mi casa, quemando mi alfombra con ese libro…

- Por el momento, Venom, es mejor mantenerla ahí, no dejarle salir, hasta que despierte y nos dé una explicación. -alzó ambos brazos masajeándose las sienes- Ya no sé si creerte o no.

Venom eyectó su cuerpo del sillón giratorio de cuero, acarició la caoba al recorrer el escritorio, llegó a la colérica chica rubia, sobándole la cabeza con suavidad, apegó su cuerpo en tendencias sicalípticas. Hubo un enorme silencio en el despacho engalanado por tomos de libros de música, literatura e historia a su rededor.

- Te preocupas demasiado… Jun. Aflójate un poco. -deslizó los dedos por el delgado cuello de la muchacha, al desnudarle el cabello, el fino rostro blanco del pelinegro se mantuvo a centímetros, en pos de hacer una labor por demás relajante-

Jun, la representante dibujó una sonrisa en su cara, dio unos pasos al frente girándose a él.

- Desde que te conozco estoy vacunada contra tu ponzoña… Venom -tomó de una de las sillas frente al escritorio un bolso azul, a juego de su blusa y pantalón ejecutivo blanco para dirigirse a la salida del departamento. Posó su mano en la perilla, misma que giró abriendo la puerta- Atiende correctamente a nuestra invitada, cuando despierte busca la manera de no querer cogértela, antes de llamarme y venir a hacer un trato con ella.

- No depende de mí… ¡muñeca! No tengo la culpa de ser irresistible.

- Irresistible o no. No quiero verme obligada a portarme severa con la persona que considero como a un hermano -salió Jun dejando a Venom con un mohín cubierto en el desafío-

Residencia Takahashi.

No había podido pegar el ojo toda la noche, cabeceaba algunos segundos, pero se resistía a pensar en Kaori. Entre la luz que proyectaba la luna miraba los objetos rodeándole. Tasuki se imaginaba la función que tendría cada uno. No fue hasta que los primeros rayos del sol y un olor a comida le hicieron levantarse de la cama. Una voz de chica llamándolos le pareció conocida. Saltó cual resorte del colchón, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al aroma a huevos fritos que estaba en la cocina.

Una chica, espaldas a él, pegada a la estufa giró su faz hacía él.

- ¡Buenos Días! Tasuki-San -dijo la chica con una resplandeciente sonrisa- ¡Bienvenido a este mundo!

El pelirrojo se quedó estático, los músculos de sus manos se aflojaron como gelatina, apenas pudo articular en un silbido. -¿Ka-Kaori?

- ¿No te gustan los huevos estrellados? -dudó ingenuamente, con un delantal rosa estampado con fresas, colgado a su cuello, atado a su cintura con un coqueto moñito-

El lobo fantasma saltó la barrita, pero antes de tocarla unos talismanes de papel atravesaron su recorrido, prendiéndose en la frente de Kaori. Él dirigió su cuerpo a la dirección donde habían sido lanzados mirando a Suza sacando un par más.

- ¿Qué pendejada haces? Chica.-preguntó Tasuki enfadado-

- Esa no es Kaori… -contestó pronta- No puedo permitir que una estrella de Kirin sea manipulado por un espíritu maligno y lo deje sumergido en la fantasía.

- ¡¿De qué jodidos…?

Cuando Tasuki quedó a pasos de terminar la frase la figura de Kaori se despellejó, trayendo en su interior a un ente sombrío, con afilados dientes, ojos demoniacos y garras aguzadas que se lanzaron sobre él. Un pitido escandaloso provocó al príncipe de los bandidos despertarse, era aquel reloj que lo sacaba de un sugestivo sueño. Pero aquella cosa no tenía ganas de parar. Agarró el artefacto con sus manos picando a todos los botones, lo que causó un sonido más chillante. De entre las sábanas de su cama buscó su abanico, encorvando su lomo, retrayendo su brazo gritó.

- ¡REKKA SHIN…!

Una mano le detuvo evitando su algarabía. - ¡Hey! Shun'u -Ryusei lo tumbó al suelo- Estabas a punto de quemar mi casa. -Se dirigió al despertador, presionó el botón pero no pasaba nada, así que le quitó las pilas.-

- ¡Este mundo está embrujado! -protestó Tasuki enchuecando su boca abierta de par en par enseñando sus colmillos. Señaló el diminuto aparatejo con su ventilador platinado- ¿Qué putada era eso?

- Sólo un inofensivo RELOJ DESPERTADOR -expulsó un resoplido de entendimiento- Supongo que será una larga plática… es mejor bajar para preparar el desayuno.

Hubiese sido lo que fuera, sin embargo el chillido le apartó de la pesadilla. Por un instante, Tasuki, no sabía definir el preferir vivir en ella o someterse a la cruda realidad que albergaba su corazón.

Mayo llegó al filo de las ocho de la mañana, desde ayer no paraba de preocuparse por su novio. Miaka le recibió con una semisonrisa, invitándola pasar a la casa.

- ¡Buenos días! -No era el saludo adecuado, pero se prestaba al protocolo-

- ¡Buenos días Mayo!. ¿Ya has desayunado?

- ¡Sí! Antes de venir para acá. Sabes si Keisuke se encuentra en casa.

- No pudo dormir mucho. A primera hora recibió una llamada de la preparatoria. -suspiró, un mal presentimiento- En cuanto colgó se dio una ducha y salió volando.

Carretera a Hachioji.

Keisuke miró en el archivo, dispuesto a recorrer cuarenta kilómetros que le destinarían a Hachioji. Recordaba la razón por la cual, el rector de la preparatoria le había llamado.

_- __Vamos a expulsar a esta muchacha… _-el viejo director ojeó la carpeta amarilla que tenía-_ Sus archivos dicen mucho de la indisciplina que no podemos permitir, a pesar que le dimos una oportunidad, pero sus actos hablan por sí misma. _

_- ¡Qué lástima! _-estableció la maestra de física-

_- __Es un desperdicio. _-condujo la catedrática de idiomas-

_- Yo también pienso igual, era la mejor en mi clase de gimnasia. _-postuló el profesor de educación física-

_- ¡Señores! -_Keisuke se inclinó respetuosamente ante la asamblea de profesores_- Podemos darle otra oportunidad entonces. La presión por el cambio pudo originar un poco de irritación. Sólo ha faltado unos días… quizá esté enferma de gripa._

_- __¿En esta temporada? ¿Cuando sus hermanos han venido a buscarla? _-estableció el rector lanzando un atisbo incrédulo-_ Su conducta es irreverente, la inasistencia a iniciar sus clases es inadmisible para esta institución. Además un par de estudiantes y el capitán de Kendo del colegio han puesto una queja sustentada con testigos._

_- Por ahí rumoran… que usted salió con la chica de esta institución desde el día que no ha vuelto. _-mentó calumniando la profesora de sociales-_ ¿No será qué… usted y ella…?_

Keisuke expandió los orbes inconforme, no podía creer la difamación en la que ambos estaban envueltos. Se quedó callado al momento que los maestros cuchichiaban sobre el asunto, difamando y echándole estiércol. Un estridente golpeteo en la mesa asilenció al parlamento magisterial presente. La atención se dirigió por completo al castaño claro, al que cubría el flequillo parte de sus ojos.

_- ¡Me niego a la expulsión! _-contestó el hermano de Miaka, con un férreo atrevimiento- _Esa chica es una víctima de todo lo que está pasando_. -se aproximó al director-_ ¡Permítame comprobarle! Ella merece una oportunidad más…_

_- Sólo que encuentre algo positivo de los anteriores maestros con recomendaciones y una razón consistente de su ausencia _-entregó el folder acartonado al joven Yuuki-

En cuanto tocó el exterior de la preparatoria estaba seguro de llegar a cualquier escusa justificable para darle un poco de tiempo. Sí en el lapso, la sacerdotisa de Kirin, estaba salva, podría invocar a la Diosa pidiéndole regresarla a la vida.

Residencia Takahashi.

Fei Gan estaba sentado a un lado de Tasuki. Ryusei le ponía el plato al pequeño Kasuke. Un simple desayuno de arroz y vegetales encurtidos. Nadie parecía querer hablar. Alimentaban sus estómagos por exigencia, más no por apetito.

Cuando el pelirrojo tomó el antepenúltimo bocado soltó una enorme carcajada, al tener su cuerpo encorvado y el rostro casi pegado al plato.

-¿De qué te ríes? -Preguntó Fei elevando una de sus delgadas cejas-

- ¡De tu estúpida real cara, cubierta con arroz! -contestó Genrou sin cambiar su postura, continuando con la tremenda risotada, al instante que el peliazul de ojos turquesas tomaba una servilleta de tela para limpiarse la cara-

Pronto el menor de los Takahashi comenzó a contagiarse riendo también. Ryusei sintió un alivio al ver a su hermanito continuar la cómica racha, enseguida miró al plato de Tasuki, los palillos sostenían temblorosos la última ración de alimento, mientras unas gotas líquidas salpicaban la cóncava loza. La tremenda algazara del lobo se había convertido en aullidos de lamento.

Si bien, Tasuki, demostraba ser un hombre rudo, sin miedo al peligro, se situaba como el más llorón. Había tratado con todas sus fuerzas reprimir con insistentes chuscos las negaciones de encontrar todo su pasado en una fantasía diseminada para derrocarle. Estando en esa casa, durmiendo en la cama de Kaori, soñando con ella, desayunando en su plato, las lágrimas no se contuvieron, como los sollozos provenientes de su boca. Los muchachos dejaron que desfogara su pena, para que pudiese enfrentarse contra el enemigo libre del rencor.

Después del rato, Ryusei les proveyó de ropas adecuadas. Les dejaría en casa de Miaka para él ir al colegio y llevar a su hermano al suyo. Para el guardián "Su", existían otras maneras de desfogar la tragedia, una de ellas consistía en emprender su vida cotidiana.

**Ciudad de ****Hachioji, sector de clase media.**

Keisuke preguntó en la cuarta preparatoria a la que había asistido, enviándolo a la secundaria Takao, de ahí a un instituto del mismo grado, Hideyoshi. Todas ellas afirmaban la falta de conducta en la chica; Faltas por largas temporadas, peleas continuas con el sexo opuesto, indisposición de formar un equipo y su diligencia desvergonzada.

Terminando en la secundaria Fuji. Por suerte, en aquella escuela tenían excelentes comentarios. Una maestra cuarentona le dio las cartas que necesitaba, hasta le recomendó visitar a una amiga de la inculpada.

El papelito lo tenía entre sus manos, leyó la dirección corroborando la similitud con la estampada en el buzón. La casa se contemplaba de una familia de clase media alta. Decorada sencilla, cochera para un automóvil y un bonito tapete gris rata, con un letrero de "Welcome" adornado con una flor rosada al final. Pulso el timbre aunado al lado derecho de la puerta, iniciando una melodía de acordes alegres.

Una muchacha, vestida con un leotardo, un tutú, medias y zapatillas de ballet en rosa pastel, de cabello negro enredado en molote, adornado con un fino tocado de plumas blancas a un lado de su cabeza, correspondió el llamado.

- ¡Buenas tardes! Disculpe la intromisión. Mi nombre es Keisuke Yuuki. Estoy buscando a la señorita Mariko Nakamura. -sonrió calmadamente-

- ¡Es un placer! Yo soy Mariko. -cuando esbozó una dulce sonrisa, la hermosa muchacha de finos rasgos faciales, conjuntó mayormente sus orientales ojos café- ¿En qué le puedo servir?

Se quedó congelado unos segundos, cuestionándose, ¿cómo Mariko, una chica tan gentil y dulce, podía ser amiga de ella? Posteriormente reaccionó.

- Es sobre una jovencita. -se rascó el cuello, renuencia ante el desconcierto y nerviosismo- Kaori Takahashi.

Entonces la expresión de Mariko cambió, dejó de mostrar la energía afable, mudando a una entristecida.

- Lamento no poderle dar información de ella… -aspiró una enorme bocanada de aire- Desde segundo de secundaria que no la veo. -inclinó el cuerpo disculpándose-

- Yo-yo soy su profesor de literatura… Necesitaba, si es posible, me diera información sobre algunas cosas muy importantes de la Señorita Takahashi. -pidió con cortesía Keisuke-

- ¡En verdad lo siento mucho! No puedo retrasarme, en hora y media tendré un recital. -se percibía esquiva, un argumento fundado en huir de cualquier conexión- Por la tarde saldré de viaje a Yokohama… Es un gusto conocerle, puede ser para la próxima semana.

Mariko comenzó a cerrar la puerta, su figura delgada se contemplaba entre la rendija aún presente. El hermano de Miaka no se daría por vencido y atrancó la pequeña abertura con el pie.

- ¡Por favor! -rogó- Intento salvar a Kaori… si usted no me ayuda, ella no tendrá una oportunidad de tener una vida de estudiante normal.

La bailarina, de gráciles movimientos volvió a abrir el acceso, aquellos ojos como bayas de capulín se cristalizaron al instante cubriéndose de un roció de preocupación.

- ¡Dígame que Kaori está bien! -suplicante introdujo Mariko- ¿No ha tomado su medicina? ¿Ha faltado con el doctor Tamashiro? -se arrodilló corriéndose el delicado rímel que poseían las largas pestañas postizas y comenzó a llorar- ¿En qué hospital está? ¿Cuándo se agravó su enfermedad?

Keisuke respingó su postura dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Su cabeza se hizo un nudo, misma que sacudió para reaccionar. Ayudó a la chica a levantarse, brindándole un pañuelo de tela. Mariko le permitió entrar, le ofreció asiento para comenzar a conversar con él. El hermanos mayor de Miaka, usando la astucia, aparentó estar un tanto en el entendido de las circunstancias, con el mero propósito de saber la verdad.

- ¿Desde cuándo se conocen?

- Nos conocimos en la misma clase de ballet -limpió la mancha en sus mejillas- y nos hicimos amigas inseparables. Pedimos a nuestros padres nos cambiaran a la misma primaria y entramos a la secundaria Fuji juntas. -las lágrimas brotaron de nueva cuenta- Ambas soñábamos con ser las mejores bailarinas del mundo. Hasta que a mediados de primer año de secundaria… ella dejó de ir a las prácticas yo me enfadé con Kaori por dejar sus sueños a pesar de que me confesó de su enfermedad. Pero comenzó a comportarse alejada y fría. Entonces proliferé furiosa con unos carteles en la escuela… -su voz se quebró- lo débil que era. Yo no comprendí el sentimiento de ser desahuciada.

- ¡Tranquila! -le costaba creer las cosas, aquella rebelde chica, con estampa de buscapleitos, petulante, sobajando a cualquiera, solitaria y malhumorada tenía un motivo consistente de las acciones que emprendía. Buscaba un medio con el cual liberar la tensión. - No es grave… va a curarse. ¡Te lo prometo!

- Eso quiere decir que encontraron una solución. El medicamento correcto. Es la mejor amiga que cualquiera pudiera desear, se merece lo mejor.

- ¿Sabes la dirección de su médico? Requerimos de sus estudios clínicos -Quizá sobre esa cuestión hallaría una salida rápida a pausar un lapso la asistencia al colegio de Kaori. Tendría bases sólidas para su comportamiento e inclusive una razón más para pedir a la Diosa Kirin una salvación para la chica-

- Es un laboratorio que fundó el padre de Kaori… -Se levantó rápidamente, tomando pluma y papel donde anotó una dirección- para encontrar una cura.

- ¿Cómo? -se sorprendió un tanto más-

- ¿No sabe que los padres de Kaori hicieron una gran fortuna? De hecho destinaban un porcentaje alto a obras de caridad desde que enfermó… luego de la inexplicable desaparición, unos cuantos días junto a sus hermanos, mismo misterio de una muchacha.

Parte de la historia que leyó en el libro fue corroborada, posiblemente cuando fue devorada por el libro en el tiempo que conoció a Tasuki. Acompañó a Mariko hasta el teatro dónde llevaría a cabo su presentación, disparándose a los laboratorios. En un área urbana de la ciudad estaba un edificio con un enorme letrero en latón dorado que decía "Laboratorios Takahashi" Llegó a la recepción, trató de no verse agobiado aspirando y exhalando unas cuantas veces.

- ¿En qué puedo servirle? -preguntó la recepcionista-

- Señorita, busco al Doctor Kento Tamashiro.

- ¡Oh! Cuánto lo siento, se jubiló hace dos años. -comentó la muchacha-

- Necesito verlo con urgencia, podría proporcionarme su dirección. -con un nudo en la garganta inquirió, parecía que cada paso que daba el destino le ponía trabas-

- No estamos autorizados para proveer esa información. Aunque… -pausó-

- ¡Por favor! Es de vital importancia, la necesito. -la angustia ya no podía ocultarse entre esos ojos castaños-

- Su hija trabaja aquí, si me permite un momento le llamaré.

Largos veintitrés minutos de espera, sentado en las bancas azul claro de la recepción. Jugó con sus manos, secó el sudor de su faz. Hasta que se presentó una mujer de aproximados veinticinco años ante él. Lo miró desde unos gentiles luceros del tono del café con leche, su temple paciente cubría la salita de estar, le extendió la mano.

- Déjeme presentarme. ¡Naoru Tamashiro! -entrecerró los ojos, al aire acondicionado mecer mesuradamente su cabello castaño-

- ¡Keisuke Yuuki! -Se puso de pie correspondiendo- Tengo preguntas, referentes a una chica llamada Kaori Takahashi.

- ¡Hay! ¡Por Dios! ¿Está al tanto dónde puedo localizarle? -a primera vista se podía describir la expresión de una luz de esperanza- He estado llamándola a su casa, luego al colegio donde me informaron de su partida a Tokio. Estoy desesperada por encontrarla.

- Es un poco difícil. Puedo conseguir su dirección, sólo qué ella está…

- ¿Qué tan seguidas son sus jaquecas? ¿Cada cuando presenta fiebre? ¿Ya les dijo a sus familiares?

No supo que decir. Estático ante las preguntas recordó la lectura, las ocasiones en que ella tomaba las píldoras, las veces que caía enferma, ese deseo insaciable por volver a este mundo de la forma más pronta posible y la alegría al tener una rayito de expectativa al ir con Taiitsukun. La doctora le hizo pasar a su consultorio cuando Keisuke inició a indagar sobre la misteriosa enfermedad de la chica.

- El desconocido padecimiento de la Señorita Takahashi ha tomado a mi padre años en estudiarlo. Cuando se jubiló me puso a cargo. -sacó un expediente con contenido más grueso que la carpeta que traía en las manos Keisuke- Al principio se apostó a la Fiebre maculosa de las Montañas Rocosas, provocada por una bacteria llamada Rickettsii, le pusimos el tratamiento adecuado, ella no respondió, puesto que ese virus es exclusivo del hemisferio occidental y la señorita Takahashi no había estado en ninguno de esos terrenos. Después de varios meses intentando y analizando apuntamos a la enfermedad de Lyme, causada por la bacteria Borrelia Burgdorferi, por los síntomas. -ojeó el expediente- Llegamos a la misma conclusión, ya que la bacteria es propia de Norte América y Europa.

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene entonces? -conservándose serio, observó a la Doctora pasar por expresiones de duda-

- Sufre alucinaciones vívidas, indicios de un resfriado; fiebre, dolores de cabeza. Cuando no se le suministra el tratamiento presenta erupciones cutáneas, suelen sangrar, alta temperatura, pérdida temporal de sus movimientos corporales como de lapsos de memoria. Una vez restablecida las señales desaparecen. -pausó unos segundos para suspirar- Es como sí el microorganismo fuera de otro mundo. Le hemos controlada con una combinación de tratamientos. Cada mes debe presentarse a su inyección e inspección de rutina.

- ¿Cada mes? Quiere decir que todo va bien.

- No. Porque al principio de deducirlo aplicábamos una por año. Eso fue hace cinco años. Tres años después era una cada seis meses… actualmente requiere una dosis tdoble y agresivos analgésicos para calmar la neuralgia. -contó con toda la seriedad posible- Una enfermedad infecciosa, un veneno que a su principio caminó lentamente avanzando con voracidad. Lo único que hacemos nosotros es retrasar su fallecimiento, dándole energías para impulsar a la muchacha en una vida normal. -pausó para girar las hojas del registro y mostrarle una gráfica- ¿Qué haremos cuando tengamos que aplicarle una dosis doble de la que le colocamos? Es un medicamento fuerte… su próxima visita era ayer.

Terminando de charlar se despidió de la doctora. Entre sus manos llevaba las pruebas suficientes que le darían una pausa y justificación a Kaori.

Durante todo el lapso de ese día, Miaka y Yui se habían dedicado a darles un recorrido, a Tasuki, Chichiri y Fei, entre los conocimientos generales del planeta Tierra y les presentaron a Hikari, dado que Suza continuaba durmiendo. Ambas no deseaban tocar el tema de lo sucedido hasta familiarizar a los viajeros, evitando sentir mal al lobo.

Luego las chicas se dispusieron a preparar una cuantiosa cantidad de comida. Mientras una picaba lechuga, la otra miraba la enorme olla de estofado.

- ¿Cómo cambian las cosas? ¿No? -mentaba Miaka meneando el cocido- Hace algún tiempo Taka daba clases de educación física, ahora ha puesto su propio negocio.

- Ya sabes… el interés por el dinero -musitó la rubia sosteniendo el cuchillo-

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? -preguntó la anterior sacerdotisa de Suzaku mirando el hervor que brotaba del trasto metálico-

- Pues… el arroz ya está listo, no sé si con la kilométrica cantidad de comida tengamos, recuerda que Tasuki come como niño de hospicio.

- No me refería a eso… Yui.

- Créeme, he estado dándole vuelta al asunto toda la noche, no se me ocurren nada.

La puerta timbró enérgica, Fei atendió como si conociera el funcionamiento de tal, del otro lado estaba Ryusei tomando la mano de su hermanito.

Taka llegó tras ellos, había ajustado algunas cuentas pendientes en las oficinas. Hubo unas cuantas conversaciones a la hora de comida, entre esas qué les parecía su mundo, cuando frente a los comensales apareció Suza con un papiro entre sus manos al tallar sus ojos para mirar la comida con gran apetito.

- Primero a lo primero -produjo la peliroja de mechoncito negro- Tenemos una misión que cumplir guerreros de Kirin… usen este momento para descansar, porque cuando terminemos la hora de comida comenzaremos a buscar a las estrellas restantes de nuestro equipo.

- ¿Restantes? -preguntó Chichiri- Yo sigo sin entender el concepto de que existan estrellas aquí.

- ¡Entiéndalo!, señor Chichiri. -contestó respetuosamente Suza, arrugando el entrecejo- Ryusei es una prueba viviente. Tasuki, Chichiri, Tarazuki, es decir Fei Gan, y Hatsui, yo, provenimos del universo de los cuatro Dioses… -señaló a cada uno- por lo tanto Su, Ryusei, pertenece a los de este mundo. Los tres que faltan tienen el caracter de Ekie, Nakago y Urumiya.

- ¡Un momento! Nakago se quedó en el otro mundo… -se levantó de la mesa Yui- ¿Cómo podrían traerlo?

- Escuche bien… Sacerdotisa de Seiryu. Nakago murió en la batalla contra el enemigo, de igual manera que la Sacerdotisa que Kirin escogió, -Suza hablaba con determinación, mientras los que pensaban tomar alimento en son de paz empezaban a sentir la idigestión- El universo de los cuatro dioses enfrenta la oscuridad total… En unos días más todo se convertirá en un mundo fantasma.

Miaka se le hizo bola el trago de agua que engulló para calmar el estado de alarma, su sueño iniciaba a hacerse realidad. El mareo que provino de ella fue un espasmo originado ante el mal rato de palabras.

Chichiri, molesto se alzó de la silla. - ¿Cuál es el caso de buscar a las estrellas? Si no tenemos Sacerdotisa.

- Para proteger a ambos mundos… Antes de que se dé el desastre -rebatió Fei Gan-

- ¿Entonces para que sirvió todo? -condujo Tasuki encorvado hacía enfrente, con los codos en la mesa- ¿De qué sirvió la muerte de Kaori? -apretó con fuerza dientes y puños en la intensidad del estremecimiento que demostraba la injusticia-

- Kaori no está muerta porque… -no pudo concluir Fei Gan, una bofetada producida de la mano de Suza le calló-

- ¡Te prohíbo que hables del asunto! -Suza mostraba un enfado nunca visto, parecía el demonio en persona-

- ¿Qué asunto? Ustedes sólo hablan entre líneas… ¿Quién rayos son? -Esta vez el pelirrojo se plantó cara a cara a la chica de insignia Hatsui-

- ¡Bien! Puedo observar que aquí nadie tiene un atisbo en ayudar… -embraveció Suza- Lo haré yo sola…

La quinceañera corrió con todas sus fuerzas, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Jamás podría acapararse a la velocidad de Tasuki, quién le paró instantáneamente.

- ¡No seas imbécil! -alegó quién la sostenía de un brazo con crudeza- Nadie aquí desea más el salvar su propio mundo. Sólo que… ¡con un carajo! Parece que Fei Gan y tú mantienen muchos secretos.

- Yo quiero lo mejor para cada uno… Una vida feliz lejos de luchar cada día contra la maldad, durmiendo en escondites. -Suza estaba detenida, cerraba los ojos para no veles la cara- Nosotros también anhelamos una vida feliz. Fei Gan y yo ya hemos perdido mucho, tiempo, amigos, familia… Creímos que lo entenderían.

- ¡Habla con la verdad! ¿Cómo podríamos hacer algo sin Sacerdotisa? ¿Realmente existe esa mentada Diosa? Seguramente cada recuerdo que me contaste es…- Tasuki la sacudió aún más enfadado- ¡Maldita perra mentirosa!

Fei Gan apoyó la mano en el hombro del enfurecido pelirrojo - No hagas preguntas ni digas cosas de las que puedas arrepentirte. Genrou… En esta vida todo tiene solución, menos la muerte y el hecho de ser dominado por la mano de Dios.

El peliazul de longo cabello tomó a Suza entre sus brazos, mientras la chiquilla se quebraba gimiendo de incredulidad; _"Hago todo lo que me han pedido"_ La sentó en el sillón buscando calmarla.

Aunque la jovencita, de estrella Hatsui, permanecería resguardando secretos, dejaba a la expectativa muchas palabras en el aire. Por un lado Chichiri comenzaba a captar el mensaje que enviaba el falso emperador. Miaka y Taka estaban preocupados más que nunca de las consecuencias del la pesadilla. Yui observaba callado a Ryusei, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa ante la idea de la mención que su hermana continuaba con vida. Tasuki iniciaba a reputarse todos los recuerdos de Kaori como ficción.

El veneno germinaba en cada uno, ponzoña que carcomía las fragilidades de los presentes en la casa Yuuki.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron, llegando el anochecer, Ryusei y sus invitados partieron a la residencia Takahachi… esa queda les depararía una sorpresa.

- ¡Inútiles! -gritó una voz entre la oscuridad de las nueve de la noche- ¿Por qué demonios nunca revisan si mi moto está en casa?

Ryusei abrió sus ojos cuales platos. No lo podía creer. Fei Gan lo suponía. Tasuki se quedó pasamado. Kasuke corrió al encuentro.

- ¡Kaori! -mentó el mayor de los Takahachi deshaciéndose entre lágrimas- ¿Estás viva?

- ¡No idiota! Soy un espíritu maligno que vengo a destruirlos. -socarrona mencionó la muchacha entre la oscuridad, reposando sus posaderas en el asiento de la moto-

Tasuki, siguiendo su sueño sacó su abanico.- Me parece bien que lo aclares desde un principio. Voy a matarte entonces.

- ¡Tranquilo! Colmilludo -bajándose de la motocicleta abanicó sus manos, retocediendo unos cuantos pasos- No me achicharres, usaba el sarcasmo. Sí que eres un verdadero pelmazo.

Las cosas concluyeron por ese día, hubo muchas preguntas para Kaori. A lo que respondió que estaba aburrida y se largó a una fiesta lejos de la ciudad de Tokio. Pensando que sus hermanos habían ido de viaje con sus tíos, pues la nota que encontró en el refrigerador, dejada por Ryusei no había sido lo bastante clara.

Keisuke tenía las manos en la perilla de la puerta, en ese viaje a Hachioji hubo recolectas de información, también encuentros. Al deslizar las llave en la cerradera recordó.

_- __¡Supongo que lo sabes todo! _-dijo una voz femenina tras él al salir de los laboratorios-

_- ¿Saber qu…?_ -giró su cuerpo, en la intriga de identificar a la persona- _¡Ka-Kaori!_ -su sorpresa encubrió a mayor al verla como siempre, con esa cara de rebeldía- _¡Estás viva!_

_- __Continuó viva… -_le miró con reto- _No por mucho… pero seguiré fastidiándote._

_- __¿Por qué no…? Te esperaban ayer para tú inyección._

_- Se me atravesó una maravillosa fiesta. Hubo alcohol, ya sabes…_-emprendió con su pedantería para proseguir- _Me debes una, maestrito, por meterme en ese nido de ratas. Supongo que sabrás callarte sobre esto. No quiero lagrimeos de lástima en mi funeral._

Al menos el día había resultado fructífero, una razón para mantenerla en el colegio, volverla a ver con aquél carácter endemoniado. Le restaba encontrar esperanzas con la magia de Kirin y su sacerdotisa.

No obstante cuando el profesor de preparatoria girara la cerradura volvería a darse topes contra la pared, atollándose con el veneno de los nuevos eventos.


End file.
